Eyes Wide Open
by niklovr
Summary: Evangeline Williamson finds herself the center of a romantic tug of war as Cristian Vega and Todd Manning battle to win her heart. Kevin Buchanan rediscovers his old flame, Rachel Gannon.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

"I don't want John."

Evangeline's world froze the moment the words came from her mouth. For months, the declaration hung on the tip of her tongue. Regardless the situation, she couldn't bring herself to say the fateful words. Of course, she thought them, but at the time, the four words were only lies. Yet now, all of a sudden they came tumbling out. And wonders of wonders, she actually meant them.

"What did you say?" Cristian leaned toward her. His voice with its light coating of an accent dropped to almost a whisper.

A lattice of wrought-iron separated them. A stoic guard leaned against the cement block wall behind him. An eerie silence echoed in the visiting room at Statesville Prison. Yet, Evangeline managed to block everything out and focus on the man in front of her.

"You heard me," she said, finding courage from the interested gleam in his light-colored eyes. "I'm here for you. This has nothing to do with John or Natalie. Or me wanting him back because I don't. I just want you free."

"Why?"

"Because you don't belong here."

"I killed a man. The law says this is the only place for me."

She scooted her chair as close as she could get to the partition and leaned in so close that the lines of iron blurred and then disappeared. "I believe in the law, but it's not without flaws. There are extenuating circumstances. After everything that's happened, you don't deserve this. Don't you want your freedom?"

"Of course," he said.

"Well, now that we've got that settled—"

"It's not."

"You almost died last night. I don't know why you keep fighting me on this. We're on the same team."

"I know that." His mouth tightened. A muscle flicked at his jaw. "They know you're my lawyer. What if Hessler sends his goons after you, too? Who's protecting you?"

"You don't have to worry about me."

"I can't help it. You're the only friend I have. I don't want to lose you." The tension seemed to drain from his face. He gave her a crooked smile. "I won't want you to get hurt because of me."

His concern surprised her. She reared back and stared. This wasn't supposed to be about her. His life was at stake. Not hers. How did the tables get turned? And why did it please her that he cared?

"I'm sorry about questioning your motives," he said. "You've been straight with me. I appreciate that."

"For this to work, we have to trust each other."

"I do. I trust you."

"Good—"

"But it has to work both ways," he said. "Don't take your safety lightly. Promise me you'll get someone to watch your back."

"I promise."

---

Cristian thought about Evangeline Williamson long after she left. The woman had steel _cajones_. He couldn't deny that. Nor could he deny the way he felt drawn to her. Declarations of his love for Natalie was only a buffer. A way for him to erect another wall between him and the beautiful attorney. The truth was that his love for Natalie wasn't as strong as it used to be.

He kept remembering the doubt in his wife's eyes. The confusion tore at him. Even if he didn't recognize himself, she should have. If no one else fought for him, she should have been on the front lines. But where was she?

In John McBain's bed. Instead of fighting for Cristian, her husband, she got down and dirty to sully herself with the detective. That bastard didn't care for anyone. Evangeline was lucky to get out when she did.

_Evangeline_.

An involuntary smile came to his lips. Her name suited her. Just when he thought it was all over. She came in like an angel, determined to champion his cause. She was almost too good to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Evangeline left Statesville Prison in a flurry of emotion. Anger filled a large percentage of the energy that fueled her flight back to Llanview. Cristian had no business behind bars! Yes, Tico Santi was dead and although Cristian confessed to pulling the plug on his sadistic cousin, Evangeline harbored many doubts as to his guilt.

If her doubts proved to be illogical, there was still the point of Cristian not being in his right mind at the time of the death. Some bastard—most likely Carlo Hessler—brainwashed him, programming him to go after family and foe. And worst of all John knew that. How could he ignore everything his profession as lawman demanded of him? Was having Natalie in his bed worth a man's life and John's own sense of decency?

"Damn you, John," she muttered under her breath as she swerved into the far left lane.

What gave him the right to play Russian Roulette with Cristian Vega's life? Hadn't Cristian already given enough? Taken from his family and imprisoned on a slave ship were more than enough hardships to last anyone a lifetime. Then, when he could finally reclaim his life, everything fell apart. Cristian questioned her dedication to his cause, wondering if she wanted John back. Nothing could be further from the truth. The John McBain she invited into her bed, life and heart was an illusion. The real John was ruthless. Just thinking how deeply she once craved his love sickened her. Tears blurred her vision. How could she have been so stupid?

A honking horn prevented any more questions from entering her mind. She quickly diverted her attention back to the interstate. Three large, black Suburbans blocked her on all sides. Cristian's warning about Carlo coming after her echoed inside her head. Fear gripped her as her hands tightened around the steering wheel. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest. The cars could all be a strange coincidence.

"Please, God."

Knowing that outrunning them was impossible, Evangeline searched her mind for another alternative.

Courage flopped to the pit of her belly. It sat heavy and full, like a dead weight. _Come on, Williamson_, she thought, _you can do this!_

Help.

Dear God, she needed help. But who? John came to mind, but after being left at the stake while he saved Natalie first, she realized he couldn't be trusted to save her. There had to be someone else.

Slowly, she uncurled her right hand from the steering wheel and reached for her cell phone. Maintaining a high speed while searching through her digital phone book proved to be a nerve-wrecking task. Twice, she accidentally dialed her beautician before finally connecting with the right "B."

"Hey, Cookie. This is a nice surprise."

"Kevin—" The SUV in front of her suddenly dropped speed. She swerved into the emergency lane to avoid a collision. "Shit!"

"Evangeline!" The teasing tone left Kevin's voice. "What is it? Where are you?"

"I'm about thirty miles outside Llanview and I need help. I was trying to call your uncle."

"You have me. Tell me what's happening."

"There are three large SUVs all around me. I'm in the emergency lane. They won't let me back in. I'm a good driver, but I don't know about this. What should I do?"

"Keep driving," he advised. "I'll get my security team on it and I'll call, Bo."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't hang up! I'm staying with you until you're on solid ground."

"Kevin, I'm scared." She hated admitting the truth. The words just came tumbling out. There was no stopping them once she realized Kevin could be trusted.

"I know, Cookie," he said gently. "You'll be safe soon. I'll see to it."

She breathed a small sigh of relief. "Thanks, Cupcake."

---

The meeting with Evangeline left Cristian restless. Exercising within the small confines of his cell only took a small edge off. Sit-ups and push-ups only exerted his body. He needed something to calm his racing thoughts and keep him mentally prepared for further attacks from Hessler.

After toweling off and changing into a fresh t-shirt, he walked the space beside the wall of iron bars. The cell block was quiet, echoing with an eerie silence. But that was deceptive. They were out there, watching and waiting for their next chance to control him or kill him. Whichever benefited them most.

That thought brought his movement to a standstill. He couldn't stomach the idea of his fate being in someone else's hands. Not any more. Not ever again.

He glanced around his cell. Because of a sadistic twist of fate, this was his home. He even had his art supplies to round out the picture.

The picture...

Soon after his confinement, he painted a portrait of Natalie in her wedding dress. Back then, he still believed in her and in their love. Hell, he sold his freedom because of his devotion to her. Always, a voice in his head nagged at him. If she loved him half as much, she would have known him. His smell...his taste...his touch. She wouldn't have doubted his identity. She wouldn't have turned her back on him. But she did. So maybe she didn't love him after all. Maybe she never had.

In a sudden fit of temper, he snatched the painting. His fingers dug into the canvas. He almost ripped it into pieces. For some reason, he stopped. Unwilling to look at her for another moment, he tossed the painting aside.

"No more," he whispered. The world was full of other things to recreate with pencil and paper. He grabbed a sketchpad and a piece of charcoal. Sidestepping the turned down portrait, he returned to his cot.

After a few minutes of staring at the blank page, his fingers began to move. Two expressive doe-like eyes appeared first. Then, a small slanted nose over a pair of full, sensuous lips. Shadows created the hint of cheekbones. By the time dark waves of hair framed the beautiful face, he recognized his subject—Evangeline Williamson.

"John Doe."

Hessler stood on the other side of the cell. His cart of books rested beside him. The criminal mastermind abandoned the literature in favor of taunting Cristian. "You're healing nicely."

"No thanks to you."

"Me?" Hessler smirked. "You can't blame me if you decided to give up."

"Right." Cristian set the sketch of Evangeline on his cot and sauntered to the bars. He briefly pondered reaching through and grabbing Hessler by the neck.

The other man stepped back. "That would be ill-advised."

"What would?"

"Attacking me," Hessler said. "You remember what happened the last time. Now, there's more than you at stake."

Cristian's eyes narrowed into slits. "What do you mean?"

"Doe!" The outer cell door widened as a guard stepped through. He pushed Hessler aside. "You're not assigned here. Get moving."

Cristian watched in surprise as Hessler gave the guard a cold look, but silently followed the man's bidding. What the hell?

"Doe, you have a visitor." The guard put a key in the hole. "Step back."

Cristian obeyed with hesitation. "Who is it?"

"Natalie Vega."


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Evangeline hugged the steaming mug of tea to her chest. The escapade on the expressway rattled her nerves. She always believed herself capable of handling anything. But attempted murder went beyond her coping skills. Another shudder shook her from head to toe as she remembered the SUVs closing in around her 4-door sedan. Cristian warned her about helping him. She never imagined Hessler sinking this low.

Kevin returned with a fuzzy blanket, which he carefully draped around her shoulders. He squatted beside her chair and glanced into her mug. "You've hardly touched your tea. Would you like something stronger?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what I'm doing here. I should be at home. I've imposed on you enough."

"You're hardly an imposition." The impenetrable stare of his dark eyes softened. "I asked my security team to bring you here. Uncle Bo will be here soon to take your statement."

Her eyes widened. She appreciated Kevin's help, but this was going too far. "He's the Commissioner! I'll go to the precinct and file a report."

"He's also your friend." He brushed a stray hair from her cheek. "When I told him what happened, he said he'd come right over."

The touch of his fingers on her face sent a strange sizzle of sensation through her. Her body swayed toward him until common sense kicked in. She sat upright and inhaled the cinnamon and herbal medley of the tea. "I feel weird about this."

"You shouldn't." Kevin stood.

"How soon will he be here? I need to get home."

"You don't have to leave. I'd rather you stay—"

"I can't stay here," she argued. She placed the mug on the end table beside her. She moved to stand and he placed his hands on her shoulder, holding her in place. "Kevin..."

"You were almost killed. Do you really want to be alone tonight?"

An involuntary shudder rocked through her. Kevin frowned. "I didn't think so," he said softly. "Nigel is already preparing a room. You'll have peace and quiet tonight and you won't have to think about what happened. In the morning, I'll drive you home."

"What about my car? I should be able to drive by then."

He gave her a faint smile. "On the off chance that you'd rather not, I can drive you or you can have one of our drivers at your disposal."

All this attention embarrassed her. She couldn't remember anyone, other than family, being so attentive to her needs. Not even John.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of your generosity."

"You're not. I like having you here."

The doorbell sounded. He glanced toward the entryway. "That's probably Uncle Bo. Would you like for me stay while he talks to you?"

To her surprise, she nodded. "Yes. That'd be fine."

He smiled again and left to greet his uncle. Their voices drifted to the sitting room. The masculine rumble of their familiar tones calmed her. She sank back against the comfortable, stuffed chair and considered her professional predicament. No one knew about Cristian's true identity. How much could she divulge to Bo without risking Cris's life and getting John fired?

"Hi, Evangeline," Bo said. He greeted her with a gentle smile as he crossed the room. "Kevin gave me a brief overview of what happened. I'd like to get the details from you."

"Of course." She released the blanket and sat up straight in the chair. Interrogation was familiar ground, but she wasn't used to providing the answers. "What would you like to know?"

Bo began his list of questions. He took note of her answers, pausing to give her time to formulate a response. As the minutes ticked by, anger replaced the shock that had held her still. She used her hands to punctuate her words. From the interested gleam in the eyes of both Buchanan men, she knew she had their full attention.

"I've never had anything like this happen to me before," she said. "They were closing in on both sides. They were trying either to scare me or to kill me. Either way, I don't like it. I want them caught and punished."

"They will be," Kevin said quietly. "My men noted the make and models of the vehicles as well as the license plates."

Bo nodded. "They've probably switched cars, but any lead helps."

Their words reminded Evangeline that the men had gotten away. They were still out there and maybe they'd come after her again. Fear crept along her spine. She clenched her hands together to keep them from trembling.

Kevin moved behind her chair and gently touched her shoulder.

"They were professionals," she said in an oddly calm tone. "They won't stop until the job is done."

"You're safe here," Kevin said.

"I'll assign officers to protect you," Bo added. "You've defended high profile cases before, Evangeline, but no one's ever tried to harm you. Why now? Was this attack personal or professional?"

She hesitated. Yes, her life was on the line, but so was Cristian's. If Carlo Hessler sent the men after her, what would happen to Cris behind bars? Could Bo help or harm Cris' tenuous situation?

"I can't help you if you don't let me."

"Listen to him," Kevin said. "This is your life."

"I know that." She ran a hand through her hair. Everything made sense only a few hours ago. Until a group of mad men tried to kill her. A sob lodged in her throat. She swallowed it down and inhaled a quick breath. "Death is always personal."

"Whose case are you working on?" Bo's stare was unwavering.

"I found proof that Cristian Vega isn't dead. He's alive and serving a life sentence at Statesville Prison as John Doe."

"What?" Bo asked. "What proof? Why didn't you come to me first?"

"I couldn't. I had to be sure. I went to Cristian and he confirmed it."

Bo stood and moved to stand near the blazing fireplace. "Besides, Cris, who else knows about this?"

"Bo, I'm working on his case—"

"I'm trying to save your life," he countered. "Who knows?"

She sighed. "John...and maybe Carlo Hessler."

"John knew?" Bo sounded like a man, betrayed. "For how long?"

She didn't feel comfortable answering that. "Cris warned me about Carlo today. He's been making threats and insinuations. It's possible he hired the men who tried to run me off the road. If so, Cris is in grave danger. Please tell me there's something you can do to get him away from Hessler."

"I'll see what I can do." Bo headed for the door. Once there, he paused and looked back at her. "I'll do my best for both of you."


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Cristian returned from his meeting with Natalie a man more committed than ever to being released.

She was nothing like the woman he married and promised to love him for better or worse. This woman was a cold, heartless stranger. Since the memories returned, he couldn't stop wondering why she didn't recognize him. Why was it so easy for her to believe him an impostor? His love meant nothing and now his love was no longer there.

Once inside his cell, he stared at his many drawings of her. Before, his heart soared with every stroke of the pencil. Now, bile rose in his throat. How could he have been so stupid and naïve? He surrendered his freedom to preserve his family.

She didn't deserve that sacrifice.

He ripped each drawing from the wall. Totally clear headed, he tore the papers into shreds before dropping each scrap into the toilet and flushing his past into oblivion. Relief went through him. His knees buckled and he fell onto the cot.

"It's done," he whispered.

Applause echoed within the cement covered walls. He looked over and saw Hessler staring back at him. A victorious gleam lit up the other man's eyes. Cris recoiled from that look. Instinctively, he knew something horrible had happened.

"What have you done?" he asked, rushing to his feet. His hands gripped the iron bars. He'd give anything to wrap his hands around the grinning fool's neck.

"What can I do inside Statesville Prison?" Carlo taunted. "I'm a caged jailbird just like you. We're powerless within this prison, aren't we?"

"You've done something." A sickening sensation hit Cristian's midsection. "Tell me."

"I warned you. That should have been enough."

A guard appeared. He frowned at Hessler and said, "Move on or you're on kitchen detail."

Hessler didn't argue. He looked at Cristian. "It's already too late, anyway."

"Go!" The guard removed his baton and waved it in a threatening gesture.

Hessler moved down to the next cell. Once he was out of earshot, the guard unlocked Cristian's cell. "Come on."

"Where?" Cristian followed the guard down the hall.

The guard didn't answer. He led Cris to a long hallway that ended with a locked door. Cris footsteps slowed. What if more of Hessler's goons were on the other side? Could he take them on? Now that he'd awakened from a stupor of obligation, he'd fight like hell to be free. He refused to let anyone control him ever again.

The guard unlocked the door and waved Cris across the threshold. To his surprise, Bo Buchanan waited on the other side.

"Bo. What are you doing here?"

"To talk to you." The police commissioner looked at the guard. "I need to speak to him alone. The warden said we'd have a conference room."

The guard nodded. He unlocked a door and flipped the light switch. "I'll be right outside the door."

Bo walked ahead of Cristian into the room. Cris could tell by the older man's tense stance that something was wrong. He waited until the door was closed before he asked.

"What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Are you Cristian Vega?" Bo asked without hesitation. "Don't lie."

Cris returned his stare without flinching. "I won't. I'm Cristian. How did you find out?"

"Did you hire Evangeline to represent you?"

Cris's eyes narrowed. The tension in his gut worsened. "Since you're here, you already know the answer to that... Wait a minute. Carlo said... Evangeline! How is she?"

"She was almost killed a few hours ago."

Cris's jaw dropped. "No! Was she hurt?"

"They scared her, but physically, she's fine. I have a police officer watching her."

_Dios mio_." Cris began to pace the floor. "That's good. I warned her about him. Are you sure she's okay?"

"I just left her. She's shaken, but Evangeline's a fighter. She's concerned about you. She thinks Hessler will come after you, too."

"He has before." He pointed to the cuts and bruises on his face. "He's the reason why I didn't know myself."

"You had no idea you were really Cristian. When did you remember?"

"The day I came here. The memories just came back. I didn't know anything while I was in Llanview."

"I want to believe you."

"I don't have a reason to lie," Cristian said. "Evangeline wants to set things right. So do I."

"Why now?"

"Why not? I kept quiet because I didn't want my family to mourn for me. I didn't want to hurt them any more than I had," Cris explained, "but I'm tired of making those kinds of sacrifices. It's time for the truth to be known. I can't let Hessler get away with destroying my life..._trying_ to destroy my life."

Bo rubbed his chin thoughtfully. The silence in the room became heavy and thick. The quiet unnerved Cris. Then, Bo said, "I told Evangeline I'd help you."

"Will you?"

Bo glanced toward the closed door. "I have to get you out of here."

"How? You don't have any jurisdiction here."

"I don't know how."

- - -

After a long bubble bath, Evangeline dressed in the silk pajama set Kevin asked Renee to buy for her. If his step-grandmother wondered about Evangeline's presence there, she gave no indication. A few twinges of embarrassment skittered inside Evangeline's stomach. She had nothing to be embarrassed about. Kevin was a good friend. His willingness to help shouldn't have surprised her.

She pulled on the matching dressing gown and stepped into a pair of satin slippers. Her fingers slid across the fabric. The material was smooth and soft, just the way she liked it. Kevin's awareness of her taste was another welcome surprise.

A soft knock sounded at the door. "Evangeline? Are you awake?"

She padded across the floor and opened the door for Kevin. "I'm winding down, but I'm not sleepy, yet."

He smiled. "Are you hungry? The cook is retired for the night, but I can make a mean omelet."

Her stomach made a distinct rumble. Kevin's eyebrows lifted as he chuckled.

"I'd like that." She rubbed her flat tummy as she followed him downstairs to the kitchen. Her last meal was hours ago. Well before she visited Cris at Statesville. In the midst of all the excitement, she'd forgotten about food. But Kevin was there, ready, willing and eagerly taking care of her. She never imagined trusting anyone like this.

He pulled out a cushioned stool for her. Then, he washed his hands and started pulling food from the fridge. When she moved to help, he waved her away.

"Sit," he said. "Just relax. For once, let someone else take care of you."

"I'm not used to this," she softly admitted.

"I know." He chopped an onion without shedding a tear. "It's not always easy letting go. I've noticed it's especially hard for you."

"You've noticed that, huh?"

He nodded. "I've noticed a lot about you. Mostly, how you're different from the women I'm usually attracted to." He set a plate of cheese and fruit in front of her. "This should tie you over until the omelet's ready."

"Oh, really?" She popped a cube of cheese into her mouth. "Do I want to know about these differences?"

"It's no secret. I've been drawn to needy women, clingy women. Maybe they're not that way all the time, but it's inside them and I draw it out."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

Upon her look, he laughed. "Yes, it's true, but that's how I was. I'm not that man now. Losing Ace changed me. Before Kelly was sentenced for the abduction, she blamed me for her actions. At first, I believed her. She was weak and frightened. Of course, she'd do anything to save our marriage."

"Why did you change your mind?" Evangeline rested her elbows on the counter and leaned toward him. This part of the story intrigued her. After she dropped Kelly as a client, she distanced herself from the case. She read a few articles in the papers, but overall, she didn't want to have anything to do with abducting an innocent baby. In the end, Kelly's role in stealing the helpless newborn rivaled that of her brother Paul.

"As much as I wanted her to need me, she should have realized that taking another woman's baby was wrong. I wanted a family with her, but not at the expense of someone else," he said. "When she tried to turn it around on me and make her actions my fault, I realized that I'd been wrong all along. Need and love aren't the same."

"And all this made you notice me?"

"No," he said, smiling, "I can't help but notice you. You're a beautiful woman. Intelligent. Determined. Did I mention beautiful?"

She blushed. "You did. Twice."

"Good because that's impossible to ignore." He finished chopping the rest of the ingredients and moved to the stove where he cracked the eggs, sautéed vegetables and prepared their omelets in record time.

While she watched him, she reconsidered their conversation. Men flirted with her on occasion. When she fell for John, she ceased to notice. But now that they were over, she found herself hesitant to return to the dating scene. Sure, sparks of interest struck her when Cristian expressed concern for her and now even more sparks exploded in Kevin's presence.

She didn't understand what all of that meant. Was she finally ready to move past John? Could one of these men be the one she'd been longing for all her life?

Kevin set the plate in front of her with a flourish. A pleased grin lit up his handsome face. She returned his smile. As he sat beside her and began digging into his meal, she decided to table those questions for later. Right now, she'd just enjoy being taken care of.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"We need to talk."

Evangeline accepted the change for her coffee and turned to look at John. He stood close enough that no one else heard the angry tone of his voice. Her police guard waited nearby. He didn't seem too concerned about the Lieutenant. She wasn't either, but she didn't like his approach.

"What about?" She moved around him to add sugar and cream to her coffee. "You sound angry."

"I have every right to be," he said. "You went to Bo behind my back."

She returned his blue-eyed stare with a hard look. "Someone tried to kill me."

Heat colored his cheeks for a brief moment. "I heard about that. I'm sorry—"

"No, you're not." Realizing that hurt her more than she'd ever admit. "You're only sorry that I told Bo the truth about Cristian and about you."

His angry tone softened. "I'd never want anyone to hurt you."

"We both know that's not true."

Understanding registered in his eyes. A muscle flickered at his jaw. "Natalie was unconscious. I had to free her first."

She'd already reconciled that decision in her mind. Her heart was slower to accept it. But watching him save the red-head wasn't the worst. No, the decisions he made afterward slashed deep and painfully into her soul.

"When I lay in that hospital bed, you didn't have to interrogate me like a criminal." She pressed the lid down over her coffee with trembling hands. "You choose to treat me like I was nothing. I almost died. For one moment, you could have pretended like you cared."

"I cared."

"It doesn't matter now—"

"It matters enough for you to use it against me later. You didn't have to tell Bo about Cris—"

"You mean I shouldn't have told him about your involvement. Damn you, John. He's a human being who doesn't deserve what he's going through. He's already been through enough. Is having Natalie so important that you can ignore common decency? I always thought you were a good cop—"

"I am," he angrily defended himself.

"You're a liar," she said, surprised by the conviction in her voice. She dreaded having this conversation with him. After the way their relationship ended, she knew that avoiding him was the best decision for her. He was not the man she thought he was and needed him to be. It saddened her to finally see that.

"You're blaming me for his situation," he said, "and it's not my fault. Cristian made the decision to stay dead."

"And you just agreed with him." She couldn't keep the disgust from her voice. "Knowing everything you know, you just said, 'Sure thing, man. Whatever you want.' How do you look at yourself in the mirror?"

"You know everything, don't you?" he bit out.

"Hey, Evangeline. Is everything okay?"

She looked at Todd in surprise. The conversation with John consumed her and made her oblivious to their surroundings. She glanced around the coffee shop. People were going about their daily lives. Then, her gaze rested on Todd. His protective stance was unmistakable. Nor was the look he threw John. The two men had never been the best of friends, but they ran in different circles. Once, Todd mentioned in passing that Evangeline could do better. She was beginning to understand Todd's point.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Todd said. He jutted his chin behind her. "Why is that cop standing over you? What is McBain up to?"

"I'm not arresting her," John said. "O'Reilly's her guard."

Todd's eyes narrowed. "Why do you need a police guard? Is somebody stalking you?" He gave John a pointed look.

John rolled his eyes.

"I had an accident yesterday... Bo thought I should have some protection."

"What kind of accident?" Todd grabbed her arm and looked her over from head to toe. "What happened?"

"Nothing I want to talk about now." She glanced at her watch. "Look, I have a lot of work to do and a short time to do it. I'll see you later, Todd."

- - -

After Bo left, the guard took Cristian to a different cell. Someone had already moved his belongings there. The area felt less restrictive than where he'd been. He tried to settle in, but he spent the night worrying about Evangeline. He was glad that Bo was determined to help him, but more than that, he wanted Evangeline safe. She shouldn't have to risk her life to save his.

Sometime after breakfast, a guard arrived at his cell.

"Your lawyer's here," the guard said. "Come on."

Cris followed him to an open visitation room. This one had a table and chairs. Evangeline stood when he entered the room. No partition separated them. For the first time in a long while, he remembered how good freedom felt.

She extended her hand at his approach and he took it. Her skin was so soft and warm. He swallowed down an immediate sensation of longing, but he couldn't force himself to release her. "Bo said you were in accident."

"I'm fine." She assured him with a smile.

"Bo said that, too," he replied, "but I don't believe either of you."

She squeezed his hand before tugging free. "Believe it. They scared me a little. I'll admit that, but I'm not letting that stop me from helping you. You don't belong here."

"And you don't deserve being run off a road."

"That gives me an even stronger reason to fight. Once you're out of here, I won't have to drive back again."

He should have known she'd see the bright side. "Bo also said you had a bodyguard. Where is he?"

"In the hall." She frowned. "I hope you and Bo didn't spend the whole time talking about me."

"We didn't," Cris said, but he wouldn't have minded if they had. The beautiful, determined lawyer fascinated him. Only family had ever fought so hard for him. Seeing her come to his defense awakened something deep inside him.

"You were moved to a less secure area and away from Hessler. Have you had any problems?"

"Not since they moved me."

She nodded. "The next move is out of here. I've already filed a motion with the court."

"What happens after that?"

"The judge can either deny the motion or set a court date. I believe we'll get the court date, and you'll have your say."

He gave her a faint smile. "You make it sound so easy."

"Not easy, but not impossible either. I have a meeting with a forensic psychiatrist who specializes in memory manipulation."

He laughed. "That's a nice way of saying brainwashing." He rubbed a hand over his face. "I can't believe that happened to me. I've seen it on movies and laughed it off as fiction. How did this become my life?"

"It's not your fault." She reached out and covered his hand with hers. "They imprisoned you and put you through hell. Without a support system and a viable way out... Your choices were taken away from you, Cristian."

He turned his hand over so that their palms touched. Then he placed his other hand on top of hers. His chest constricted. Why did it feel so good holding her?

"Thank you for showing me that I have choices. No matter how this turns out, I'll never forget what you've done."

"I haven't really done anything, yet." She looked down at their joined hands. To his surprise, she didn't pull away.

"You've done a lot in a short amount of time. Don't sell yourself short."

Her soft chuckle was like must to his ears. "That's not something I've ever been accused of."

"Confidence is a good thing." He gave her hand one final squeeze before releasing her. "So other than the accident, tell me what else that's been going on. You looked upset when I first walked in."

"I had a run in with John. I guess Bo talked to him about his role in all this. John wasn't too happy with that."

"He doesn't have a right to be mad at you," Cristian said. "You didn't cause this."

"He thinks I told Bo to get back at him." She leaned back and folded her arms across her chest. "Every time I think about how he knew for almost a year and never said a word, I get so disgusted with him and myself. I initiated the DNA test. It was my contact at the hospital who performed the test! I should have followed up on the results. I should never have trusted John to tell me."

"You had every reason to trust him," he said quietly. "Don't start blaming yourself."

"I can't help it." Her voice became hoarse. "I had doubts and I didn't follow up on them. I've always trusted my gut instinct. This is the first time I didn't listen. I can't help but feel some responsibility. I could have helped you. You had no one fighting for you."

"You're fighting for me now," he gently reminded her. "That's better than nothing. Listen, Evangeline, this isn't your burden to carry."

"And it isn't yours to carry alone. I'd like to tell Antonio and Carlotta. You'll need their support."

He remembered the last conversation he had with Antonio. His brother hated Cristian for being someone he wasn't. How would Antonio feel knowing the truth? And Mamí... She'd already been through so much.

"I don't know..."

"I know that they'd love to know you're alive. For real. You've denied yourself too much for too long. There's no reason to do that anymore."

He nodded. She was right, but... "What about Natalie? She came to see me the other day and I didn't tell her. I should have, but didn't want to. She's not the woman I... I can't tell them without telling her, too."

Evangeline drew in a deep breath. "Would you like for me to tell her?"

"No, I can't ask you to do that. I know how she feels about you. I don't want you in that position."

"So...? I really believe the sooner your family knows the truth, the better. A solid show of support can only aid your case, Cristian. I know you miss them."

"I do." He sighed. "I guess I'm just afraid. I'm in jail for killing Tico. I almost killed my brother. Facing them... Will they forgive me?"

"They will. I know they will."

He smiled. Her conviction did things to him. She made it easy for him to believe that everything could turn out right. "Okay. Tell them for me, but leave Natalie out of it. I have to figure that one out on my own. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay." She glanced past him for a second. "The guard is pointing at his watch. I suppose our time is up. I'll let you know what happens with the motion. Be ready for your day in court. I have a feeling it will happen very, very soon."

They stood. She stuffed her legal pad into her briefcase. The goodbyes were always so awkward. He wanted to leave with her.

He patted her shoulder. "I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday."

She closed her hand over his. "It's not your fault. I'll talk to you soon. Take care and keep believing."

ISML TYPE"counter" 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"Hi, Antonio. Thank you for coming so quickly." Evangeline rose from behind her desk and greeted her good friend and former client with a brief hug.

"You sounded serious." His brows drew together in a frown. "Is something wrong?"

"Something's right, but it's not perfect." She moved to her sofa and sat.

His frown deepened. "I don't understand."

"Sit down." She patted the space beside her. After he sat, she said, "It's about Cristian. He's alive."

He drew in a large gulp of air. The energy around him suddenly charged the air. She wasn't surprised when he jumped to his feet.

"Where is he? How did you find him?"

"He's at Statesville Prison—"

"No." Antonio's expression darkened. "That man is not my brother."

"He is." She stood and moved to stand just inches from him. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. DNA proves it. He's really Cristian."

"How did you find out?"

"I found proof." She hesitated to tell him about John's involvement. The two men had been very good friends. Considering John's recent decisions, she believed he needed all the friends he could get. There had to be someone he'd listen to. "I've spoken to him several times. We're working to overturn his conviction."

"What the hell? Dammit, Evangeline! I don't understand. How can my brother be alive? Why didn't he tell me? I saw him right before he went to Statesville. He tried to _kill_ me. Cristian would never do something like that."

"He wasn't himself then. Antonio, sit down. Please." To her surprise, he didn't argue. He joined her on the sofa and became quiet. In the silence, she continued, "We believe Carlo Hessler kidnapped him and manipulated his memories through drugs, torture and conditioning."

"You mean, Hessler brainwashed him."

She smiled, remembering how Cristian preferred the simple term. The Vegas were never one to mince words. "Yes, Hessler brainwashed Cristian."

"Why? What does Cristian mean to him?"

"He was a means to an end. Hessler's motivation is still a mystery. Right now, I'm focusing on reopening Cristian's case and having him heard in court."

"What did he say when you told him? I wish I could have been there with you."

Evangeline rubbed his shoulder. "I know, but you can be there now."

"I remember talking to him that last day. He was worried about his family finding out about the murder. Was he surprised when you told him?" His penetrating stare felt like he was searching her soul. "What did he say?"

She knew no better way than to just tell him. "Cristian already knew. He remembered everything the day he went to Statesville. The memories came back—"

"Before or after my visit?" His voice was hoarse with torment. "He knew when he saw me, didn't he? Why didn't he tell me? All this time, I thought... Mamí believes her son is dead. He should have told me!"

"He thought it was best for everyone."

A tear rolled down Antonio's cheek. "He was wrong."

"He's beginning to understand that now."

"I need to see him."

She gave him a faint smile. "I know. I'll make arrangements for you. Right now, he's still listed as John Doe without any family."

"That's a lie. He has a family." He wiped the tears from his face. "Have you told Natalie?"

"He doesn't want me to."

"She should know," Antonio said. "I'll talk to her—"

"Cristian was clear about not telling her."

"Do you agree with him?"

She sighed. Suddenly, she felt extremely tired. "It's not my call. My primary focus is getting him free."

"Okay."

They stood. She walked him to the door. "I know this is a lot to process at once. If you want me to talk to your mother..."

"I can do it." His arms closed around her in a tight hug. The embrace was warm, hard and long. "I can't thank you enough for this, Evangeline. Thank you."

His heartfelt gratitude brought tears to her eyes. "You're welcome."

- - -

The guard posted outside her office door instantly reawakened memories of that night. Kevin doubted he'd ever forget Evangeline's frantic phone call. The fear in her voice ignited a foreign sensation inside the pit of his gut. At first, he felt helpless. Then, white-hot anger consumed him. Regardless her client, she didn't deserve this. He resolved then and there to find the person responsible.

Kevin nodded to the policeman as he approached her door. He knocked once before poking his head inside the opening. She looked up from her mountain of paperwork with a tired smile.

"Hi, Kevin. I didn't know you were stopping by."

"Do you mind if I come in?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. What brings you here?"

"You," he said. "You're working too hard and too late."

"It's my job."

"It's break time." He moved behind her desk, took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "And it's time to go home."

"I can't. I have too much work to do—"

"The work will be here in the morning." He refused to allow any excuses. "Your eyes are tired. You need rest."

"I am tired, but..." She looked at the law books and briefs strewn over her desk. "Someone's depending on me."

"Yes, but even you need a break." He squeezed her hand. "Look, I'm willing to compromise. You can bring some of this stuff with you. I'll even carry your books."

She laughed. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to." To prove his point, he stacked everything into a neat pile. "Get your coat, purse and whatever else you need. You're coming with me."

With the police guard right behind them, Kevin took Evangeline to her apartment. He wanted to take her back to the mansion, but he knew she wouldn't go for that. An independent woman like Evangeline wanted to be strong and formidable at all times. Tonight, he planned to reintroduce her to her softer side.

"Okay," she said after he closed and locked her door. "You've brought me home. What's next on your agenda?"

He hid an embarrassed chuckle behind a hand to his mouth. "What makes you think I have an agenda?"

"That strange twinkle in your eyes." She folded her arms across her chest and regarded him behind narrowed eyes. "What gives?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"Not totally if that's any consolation." She shrugged out of her suit jacket and kicked off her heels. "I have a feeling you won't go quietly so make yourself at home. I'm taking a shower."

An image of her slender nude frame standing under a steamy downpour danced before his eyes. Heat flared inside him.

"Kevin?"

"Huh?" His brain existed in a distant fog. He shook himself out of it. Gradually.

"Are you okay? You weren't there for a minute."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm back. Do what you need to relax. I'll be here when you come back."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she teased.

They shared a smile then she picked up her shoes and disappeared down the hallway. Alone at last, he set his plan into motion. By the time she returned, wearing a pair of form fitting jeans and a beaded tank top, everything was ready.

"Wow," he murmured under his breath. Not wanting to stare her into oblivion, he acquainted her to his plans for their night.

"I hope you like Chinese," he said.

"I love it."

"Good because it's due to arrive any minute now." He took her hand and pulled her to the sofa. "Until then, sit. Relax."

"Relax seems to be your favorite word tonight."

"It's not a bad word. It's a word that workaholics like you and I could use more of." Relaxing against the cushions, he turned toward her. "Is it working?"

"I don't know." She brushed hair from her cheeks. "I must have been a wreck the other night."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're turning me into your pet project—"

"No, I'm taking care of a friend."

She stiffened. Her body shifted away from him. "I'm not an invalid. I can take care of myself."

"Yes, you can, but sometimes, it's nice to let someone else take over." When the spark of argument lit up her eyes, he quickly added, "I'm not trying to run your life. This is just two friends spending time together, enjoying each other's company."

"That's not all it is."

Surprise rippled through him. How did she know when he wasn't even sure? He tried to keep a blank expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

"You think I'm headed for a meltdown. I admit the attack frightened me, but I'm getting over that. It's over and done. In the past. My life will go back to normal." She looked down at her hands clenched together on her lap. "You don't have to keep watch over me like I'm two years old."

He reached out and covered her hands with his. "Evangeline, that's not what I'm doing. You don't have to analyze why I'm here. We'll never have to stand before a judge or jury just because we're having dinner and watching a couple of movies together."

Perfect eyebrows arched over her sparkling brown eyes. "Movies, too?"

He laughed and pulled two dvds from the pocket of his brown suede jacket that he'd draped over the back of the chair. "I couldn't decide between action adventure and romantic comedy, so I brought both."

She took the movies from him and read the cover. "So I have to choose between Queen Latifah and Steve Martin or Thandie Newton and Tom Cruise? Hmm... I don't know about this."

"We could watch them both?"

She smiled at his offer. "Let's start with the laughs and see where that takes us."

The food arrived soon after they made their decision. Time passed quickly as they ate, laughed and relaxed. Midway through _MI:II_ , Evangeline started to droop. She seemed hesitant to go to bed. He didn't press the issue. Instead, he draped his arm along the back of the sofa and shifted deeper into the cushions. In time, she drifted toward him. Her long beautiful tresses fanned his shoulder as she rested her head there. Within seconds, he heard the even give and take of her breath.

_This is what she needs_, he thought.

He reached behind him for the afghan tossed over the back of the sofa. After draping it over them, he placed a soft kiss against her forehead. Eventually, he joined her in slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

If Evangeline wanted to sneak in quietly, the ringing bell attached to the door signaled her arrival. Antonio and Carlotta practically pounced on her as she reached them at the counter. The expectant look on their faces reminded her again of the importance of her work. Unlike so many of her cases, her guards dropped. She truly cared what happened to Cristian Vega and desperately wanted his freedom almost more than she ever wanted anything in her life.

_Except John's love._

She shuddered at that thought. No! The self-sufficient detective was not allowed to plague her mind. In order to get over him, she had to stop thinking about him. He simply wasn't worth the effort. He told her so many times he didn't deserve her. She was finally accepting the truth of that statement.

"Antonio told me," Carlotta said, taking a tight hold of Evangeline's hands. "Is it true? Is he really my son?"

Evangeline nodded. "It's true. He's Cristian."

"When can we see him?"

"That's why I'm here. I spoke to the clerk in the Judge's office. The Court has given me a court date to hear Cristian's side. I'm on my way to Statesville to tell Cris. I would love for you to join me."

"Really?" Carlotta asked.

"I thought we had to be on a special list," Antonio said. "Does this mean the Court recognizes him as Cristian now?"

"Not exactly," Evangeline said. "It means that they're open to the possibility which is a huge step in Cristian's favor. Are you able to leave with me now?"

"Lucia's here. She can watch the diner while I'm gone," Carlotta said. "I just need my purse and my coat."

The other woman headed to the back of the diner in a whirlwind of emotion. Evangeline smiled. The maternal instinct was a strong one.

"She didn't sleep last night," Antonio said softly. "She's running on adrenaline."

"I can imagine. How are you?"

"I can't explain it," he said. "I never imagined getting my brother back. And now... Thank you, Evangeline. You've given my family a gift."

The large helping of gratitude made her blush. "Thank me when he's free."

"He will be."

Carlotta returned before Evangeline could respond. The older woman bustled with restless energy. Antonio volunteered to drive and Evangeline didn't argue. Her police guard followed them in a squad car. As they settled inside Antonio's roomy SUV, he said, "Why do you have a guard? What's going on?"

She hesitated to tell them the truth. They were pent up enough about Cristian's return. How would they handle knowing that Carlo Hesser had threatened both their lives?

"Evangeline, what is it?" Carlotta asked. "Maybe Antonio can help."

"O'Reilly is a good cop. He never lets me out of his sight."

"I remember O'Reilly," Antonio said. "He worked SWAT. If Bo assigned him to you, it must be serious."

She sighed. They had a right to know the truth. They were Cristian's family. "It is serious. I was run off the road a few days ago."

"_Dios mio!_" Carlotta reached from the backseat to touch Evangeline's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I wasn't hurt. Kevin Buchanan's security team came to my rescue."

Antonio cocked an eyebrow. "Kevin?"

"I was trying to call Bo and got Kevin by mistake," Evangeline explained. "Everything happened so fast."

"Does Bo have any leads? I can hire someone to look into this. Hell, I can do it myself," Antonio volunteered.

"We have a lead."

"There hasn't been an arrest. If so, you wouldn't still have a police guard," Carlotta stated.

"No, the person who I believe is responsible is already in prison."

"Does this have anything to do with what happened to Cris?" Antonio asked. "Tell us the truth."

"I won't lie," she said. "Yes, Cristian warned me to be careful. Almost immediately, the attack happened."

"It was Carlo Hesser, wasn't it?" Antonio's gripped the steering wheel. "First he took Cristian and now, he's after you. Why?"

"He knows that I'm representing Cristian," she said. "He's probably afraid of being discovered. I should have thought of this before... You two need to hire protection."

"I can take care of both of us." He glanced in the rearview mirror at his mother. "_Mamí_, don't worry."

"What about Cristian?" Carlotta asked.

"Bo spoke to the warden and Cris has been moved to another section of Statesville. Hesser can't touch him now."

"I hope you're right about that."

Evangeline's thoughts echoed Carlotta's words. She had high hopes about Cristian Vega. His incarceration wasn't fair. Before, he had no one fighting for him. He was a man, alone. Now, he had his family onboard. He tried to pretend otherwise, but he longed for their support. His brown eyes lit up when she mentioned them. At that moment, she saw something she wanted to ignore, but couldn't. She saw the man he was and the man he could be. Both versions were awe inspiring.

- - -

Cristian watched Evangeline slip out the door. She tried to leave without being noticed, but that was impossible. She was unlike any woman he'd ever known. Her determination to fight for him without wanting anything in return reminded him of a heavenly creature. Pure goodness and light. Was there such a thing in human form?

"An angel," he murmured under his breath.

"Yes, she is," his mother agreed. "Evangeline's name suits her. When Antonio told me, I was scared to believe, but here we are...a family again. A miracle."

"You should have told us the truth," Antonio said. "You didn't have to live the year alone."

Cris ran a hand over his face. "I couldn't stand to look at myself in the mirror. After everything I'd done, I didn't see the point of telling you—"

"The point?" Antonio leapt from his chair. "Point? Your life has nothing to do with points! We love you, Cristian."

He looked down at the steel table that separated him from his mother and brother. "I killed a man. I couldn't see either of you loving me after that. I lost all hope."

"You must have been in a dark and lonely place."

Cris gave his mother a faint smile. "I was, but then Evangeline came and everything changed."

"She's amazing," Antonio said. "She fought hard for Jamie and me."

"She's a good woman," Carlotta agreed.

"I won't argue with you," Cristian said unable to stop the full smile that claimed his mouth. "I don't have a dime to offer her but she doesn't want money. You know what she wants? A painting. She wants me to paint something for her when I'm released."

"It will be a masterpiece," his mother said.

"I'll do my best."

Antonio returned to his chair and sat. The intense look on his face warned Cristian that the conversation was about to take a different turn. Cris's back became rigid. Wherever this was headed, he wouldn't like it.

"What?" he asked.

"Natalie," Antonio said. "Don't you think your wife should know you're alive?"

"She doesn't care about me," Cristian said. "She's happier believing I'm dead."

"And when your conviction is overturned, what then? You can't come back to Llanview as John Doe. We won't let you."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"But Cristian, she's your wife."

He shook his head. "In name only, not in her heart where it counts. She's given her heart to John McBain. That's why she didn't recognize me when I came back. She didn't want to. We're not the same people who took vows together. She doesn't want me, and I don't want her."

- - -

While waiting in the lobby of Statesville Prison, Evangeline noticed the people who entered and exited the main doors. They wore their hearts on their sleeves. The pain of leaving loved ones behind the cold, steel bars shone vividly on their faces. She was beginning to understand their sorrow. She felt a twinge of it every time she and Cristian parted ways.

"Hey."

The owner of the hoarse, raspy voice was unmistakable. Sudden anger rippled through Evangeline. After everything he'd done, John had no right to come there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Cristian," he said.

She arched an eyebrow. "Again? He told me about your other visit...when you asked for permission to sleep with his wife. Damn you, John, how could you?"

His mouth tightened. "It's not what you think."

"It's worse than I'd want to imagine," she said softly. "So, what good news are you bringing him this time? Antonio and Carlotta are inside with him. They don't know about your involvement. At least, not yet."

John looked at her in surprise. "Are you threatening me?"

"You know me better than that, but I'm realizing that I never knew you at all."

"Evangeline, don't. You don't understand the situation. I asked him what he wanted and he didn't want anyone to know the truth. What was I supposed to do? I gave him the option. He chose to be dead to everyone. It was Cristian's choice."

"It wasn't his choice for you to lie to my face. You made that decision all on your own." She couldn't stand to look at him a moment longer. She stood and turned her back on him. The concrete landscape provided a better view anyway. "So, why are you here?"

"You won't like it..."

"I'm used to that from you. Why, John?"

His footsteps shuffled across the floor, bringing him closer to her. "Natalie. I want to know if she knows."

"Good grief," she muttered under her breath. "Everything always goes back to her. What would she do if you weren't there to rescue her?"

"She's been through a lot."

"Haven't we all." Evangeline moved to the clerk's desk. "When the Vegas come out, could you tell them I'm waiting for them outside? Thanks."

"Evangeline, wait!"

She shook her head without turning around. "My days of waiting for you are over, John. Good luck."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

With only a few days left before Cristian's day in court, Carlotta had no choice but to go to Natalie. Cristian's pride refused to allow him to accept anything from her or Antonio. Not even a suit! So, Carlotta was left with only one option—retrieve his belongings from his wife.

The thought of approaching Natalie sickened Carlotta. Cristian's vehement refusal to involve Natalie in his return to his family and his fight for freedom spoke loudly and clearly about his opinion of his wife. Carlotta wanted to remain neutral, but Cristian had a valid point. Why didn't Natalie recognize him? If Carlotta's dear Diego returned from the dead, she'd know him instantly. There were some things a loving wife never forgot about her husband. Ever.

She pulled into the expansive, brick driveway. The landscape was breathtaking. Even with snow falling on the ground, the dedication to detail was extraordinary. When the flowers bloomed in spring, the estate would blossom as well. A wish quickly entered her mind. _Please, God, let Cristian feel the sun on his face again and breathe in the scent of fresh roses. Don't let my son spend the rest of his life behind bars. It wasn't his fault!_

The prayer brought tears to her eyes. She blinked them away. This was not a time for tears. She had to be strong for her son.

She parked near the entrance and headed to the front door. Natalie responded to the ringing doorbell faster than Carlotta imagined. The younger woman gave her a ready smile. Carlotta tried hard to respond in kind.

"Hi, Carlotta." Natalie pulled her into a warm hug. "I didn't know you were coming. I was on my way to PD. Is everything okay?"

"I should have called first. I didn't think about it."

"Of course you don't have to call." Natalie stepped aside. "Please come in. Uncle Bo won't fire me if I'm a few minutes late."

"It must be nice to have a relative with that level of authority," Carlotta commented. "This won't take long. I don't want you to be late for work."

"Are you okay? You seem tense."

"I guess it's the situation."

Natalie frowned. "What situation?"

"Cristian...I remember you gave some of his things away. I'm hoping not everything. I'd like to have one of his suits."

The younger woman's face paled. The softness faded from her voice. "Why do you want his suit?"

"I'm his mother," Carlotta snapped. "Why do you think?"

"I'm trying to understand," she said with a slight edge. "What do you plan to do with it?"

Carlotta's mouth dropped. "How dare you question me? As if you have the right—"

"I was his wife!"

The anguish of the past few days fell hard on Carlotta. Words flew from her mouth before she could stop them. Not that she wanted to. Maybe one day Cristian would forgive her.

"And not a very good one! So wrapped up in John McBain that you couldn't even recognize your own husband when he was returned to us!"

"What are you talking about? That man was an imposter!"

"No, Natalie, that man is my son, _your_ husband! And you doubted him and didn't believe in him." Carlotta clenched her hands together to keep from striking out. "I looked into his eyes that last time and felt something. I didn't want to trust it, but deep inside I knew all along. I was too scared to believe, but that wasn't your excuse, was it?"

"You're crazy. I don't know how he got to you—"

"DNA proves it, you stupid fool! _¡Dios mio!_ "

Natalie flinched as if she'd been slapped. "You've been fooled. I just saw him. He's not Cristian. I would know—"

"If you ever loved him, you would know. If you weren't so wrapped up in another man, chasing after him like a common whore, you would know exactly who your husband is. Cristian's coming back wasn't convenient for you. You wanted someone else so it was so easy for you to ignore the truth."

Dots of red colored Natalie's pale cheeks. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know enough. John was happy with Evangeline. They were finding each other, but you couldn't stand it so you went after him until Evangeline got tired of your meddling. I watched it all. You should have been stopped, but heaven forbid you don't get something you want."

"You don't know what you're talking about. None of that is true."

"Oh, yes, it is and you know it." Carlotta pressed her hands together and looked toward the heavens. "Thank God for Evangeline. She discovered the truth and now, she's working hard to set him free."

"She's doing what?" Natalie angrily whispered. "How do you know this? I can't believe you're taking her word. She'll do anything to come between John and me. She can't stand the fact that he loves me and he was never ever to tell her the same. She's using you, Carlotta, and I'm putting a stop to it."

Natalie whipped around and headed toward the door. Carlotta grabbed the younger woman before Natalie reached the doorknob.

"You'll do no such thing. You'll do what you do best and play house with that detective. Forget you ever knew my family and we'll forget about you."

With that said, Carlotta brushed past Natalie to the door. "And forget about the suit I wanted. I'll buy my son a new one."

- - -

"Thank you for coming on short notice." Evangeline met Dr. Jamison in the lobby of the prison. The handsome psychiatrist eagerly agreed with her request to speak with Cristian. She hadn't discussed the meeting with Cristian and hoped he would cooperate. He could be a little unpredictable at times.

"This type of case fascinates me," Dr. Jamison said, "and so do you."

Her eyes widened. Was he flirting with her?

"Um, thanks."

"You don't have to worry," he said. "I was just stating the obvious."

She nodded once. Cristian's case occupied a good deal of her time and energy. She didn't have anything extra to pursue a relationship. After falling so quickly for John, she planned to take her good, sweet time the next time a man caught her eye.

"Would you like to know more about Cristian?"

He shook his head. "You've given me a sufficient background. Anything else, I can get from him. You said he's unaware that I'm coming."

"Yes, I meant to contact you earlier, but I wasn't sure when we'd get the court date. I want the Judge to be aware of Cristian's state of mind, but after having someone play with his mind, I wasn't sure how Cristian would take my suggestion. In order for this to work, he must cooperate."

"With freedom riding on everything, he'd be a fool not to."

They moved through the security checkpoints. Soon, they reached the private conference room the warden reserved for them. A guard brought Cristian in almost as soon as Evangeline and the psychiatrist sat. Her client's brown eyes rested on her immediately. A strange tingle of excitement rippled up her spine. She shook off the sensation and briefly looked away to regain her composure.

"Hi, Evangeline," Cristian said. "Who's this?"

"I'm Dr. Jamison." The psychiatrist extended his hand and Cristian shook it. "Ms. Williamson asked me to speak with you."

"What kind of doctor?"

"A psychiatrist," she said before the physician could answer. "He comes highly recommended."

"Good for him."

Cristian's sarcasm didn't surprise Evangeline. She gave him a reassuring smile. "It won't be as bad as you think."

"I'm tired of people playing with my head," Cristian said, his mouth barely moving. "I won't be anyone's puppet. Never again. Thanks, but no thanks."

"I want him to evaluate you. His observations can be useful in court to present your case."

"My word isn't good enough," Cristian bit out.

"It may not be. The system works, but we must be willing to do our part. I'm fighting for you, Cristian. Don't fight against me," she said. "It's only a conversation. This isn't about manipulating you, but setting you free. Will you please talk to Dr. Jamison?"

"If I say I don't want to, you'll leave it alone?" he asked.

She didn't want to, but this was Cristian's life. She couldn't imagine having anyone else inside her mind. His objections made perfect sense. She would respect his decision even if she didn't agree with it. "Yes, I'll ask Dr. Jamison to leave."

Cristian looked down at his cuffed hands. An array of emotions flickered across his face. Anger. Frustration. Hope.

"Okay, I'll talk to him...on one condition," Cristian said.

"What's the condition?"

He raised his head and met her stare. "That you leave us alone. I won't talk to him with you here."

"If that's what you want, I'll do it." She stood and grabbed her briefcase. "Dr. Jamison, I'll call you later. I'll see you later, Cristian."

He gave her a faint smile. "I know."

- - -

"I would ask you how it's going, but I can tell by your face that something's wrong," Kevin said after he and Evangeline claimed a booth in a dark corner of Capricorn. "Can you talk about it?"

"I probably shouldn't," she said. "It's the case I'm working on."

"The one that's put your life at risk." His jaw tightened. "I hope they're paying you what you're worth."

"Actually, I'm doing this one pro bono."

"I didn't hear that right. You're not working for free."

"Not everything is about money," she said. "An injustice was done and I'm trying to fix it."

"But at what cost to you?"

"I'm fine." She shrugged and grabbed her menu from the table. "I'm suddenly very hungry. I can't remember if I had lunch. Are you hungry, too?"

"So, we're changing the subject?" He bit back a smile. "Okay. Yeah, I'm hungry. They have the best nachos in town. Want to split it?"

"Sounds good to me." She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "But a single serving may not be enough."

"No problem. I like a woman with a healthy appetite." His corresponding wolfish grin made her giggle.

"You are so good for my ego." She plucked an olive from her martini. "You know I have to confess that I know what you're doing, but I won't hold it against you."

"What am I doing?" His expression was all innocence. "Other than having a good time with a good friend?"

"You've taken me under your wing. While I appreciate your attention, I don't want to be your project. The attack frightened me, but I won't let it claim me. You can rest easy. I'm not a glass doll. I won't shatter into pieces."

A shadow fell across their table. "Don't be so sure about that."

Todd's warning didn't come as a surprise to Evangeline. Her former client's war with his nephew had reached Llanview legendary status. Kevin gave his uncle a menacing look and Evangeline knew a new battle was about to begin.

"Look, Todd—"

Kevin cut her off. "Go away."

"No." Todd nudged Evangeline until she scooted over then he sat beside her. "Evangeline's a good friend of mine. Not to mention one hell of a woman. I'm not about to watch you do to her what you've done to all the other women in your life."

"As if your track record is so great," Kevin muttered. "You have no idea about my relationship with Evangeline so why don't you shut up and stop making a fool out of yourself. Go home to Blair. Oh, wait. She kicked you out and now, Spencer Truman is playing daddy to your kids."

"You sonuvabitch!"

Kevin's hand balled into a fist. "You watch how you talk about my mother."

"Viki's too good to be your mother. Another mix up at the hospital is the only explanation."

"And your excuse is like father, like son."

A red, angry cloud darkened Todd's face. The strength of his anger vibrated from him. Evangeline quickly reached out and touched his arm. "Enough," she said firmly. "I want to enjoy my dinner, but I can't if you two turn Capricorn into a madhouse. I'm not about to bail either of you from jail. Now, should I leave or should I stay?"

"Leave!"

"Stay!"

She gave both men a hard look. What was it with men these days? They accused women of being temperamental. Not so lately.

"Guys."

Todd cursed under his breath before he slid from the booth. "You're a grown woman. I can't force you to listen to reason, but consider yourself warned. Kevin's the kiss of death."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that bastard's jealous." Kevin took a long swallow of his beer. He wiped his mouth with a napkin. Now, where were we?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A restless night did little to quell the adrenaline pumping in Evangeline's veins. Today was court day. Ever since she tried her first case, the excitement of standing before a judge and jury to defend her client fueled her senses. She tried to tell herself that was the reason for the tingling sensations that coursed through her. Sure, every time she closed her eyes last night, Cristian's handsome face came to mind. His fate rested in her abilities. Any spark of attraction that ignited in his presence had to be ignored. Only the law mattered.

The mini-mental lecture brought her objective back into focus. Maybe one day she and Cristian could pursue a friendship. Right now, she had to focus on his freedom.

She squared her shoulders and plastered a professional smile on her face. As she waited for the police guard to open the door into the secured conference room, she believed fully in her convictions. But all her beliefs flew out the window the second she walked through the door and saw Cristian in his crisp non-prison issue attire.

The black jacket and pants created an attractive contrast with the button down white shirt.

A pair of shiny black wingtips completed the ensemble. His wavy brown hair was brushed from his face, revealing the depth of his piercing brown eyes. The carefully trimmed goatee accentuated the sensual curve of his mouth. A slight blush colored his cheeks as their gazes locked.

He gave her a slight smile as he smoothed the lapel on his jacket. "My mother wanted me to look good in court today. I told her it was too much, but she insisted."

"She was right. You look great."

His smile reached his eyes. "Thank you. So do you, but that's a given."

She accepted his compliment with a nod. If she didn't rein this in, they'd quickly get on the wrong track. "Um, we only have a few minutes before your appearance before the court. Are you ready?"

"Like my life depends on it," he said quietly. "They took the shackles off. I'm wearing regular clothes. It feels so close."

"We are." She set her briefcase on the table and sat. "Have a seat."

He glanced at the chair. "I'm too nervous to sit."

"I know that's why I asked you to do it. You need to be calm and not agitated when you appear before Judge Grant. She has a reputation."

"I heard the guards talking about her. They say we're going in on a wing and a prayer." He moved around the table until he stopped at the chair beside her. Then, he sat. "They don't know."

She frowned. "What don't they know?"

"How determined you are," he said. "At first, I thought you were in this to get John away from Natalie because you want him back."

"I told you this has nothing to do with him. You shouldn't have been convicted. You didn't deserve what happened to you."

"I killed a man—"

"You were under Carlo Hesser's control. You're not at fault for Tico Santi's death."

"Judge Grant may see things differently."

"We'll convince her otherwise."

Without thinking, Evangeline reached out and touched his hand. The warmth of his flesh rippled through her. She inhaled a sharp breath and his clean, masculine scent filled her senses. Nerve endings shot to life inside her. Dear God, how long had it been since she felt an electric charge like that? Kevin's attentions warmed her from head to toe, but a small moment with Cristian scorched her. She couldn't do this. This was wrong.

"Evangeline?" He turned his hand so that he had a gentle, firm grasp of her hand. "Even if the judge doesn't listen, I appreciate everything you've done. I have hope now and I never thought I'd feel that again."

"Everyone deserves a second chance," she murmured.

A knock sounded at the door. Evangeline pulled her hand free and stood. "Yes?"

The door opened and Cristian's guard appeared. "It's time."

"Thank you."

"This is it," Cristian said. "I'm ready."

Evangeline smiled. She grabbed her briefcase and preceded them into the courtroom. The room had a few spectators. Antonio, Carlotta and Adrianna sat together behind the defendant's table. She gave them a small nod. They looked concerned but hopeful.

As she reached the table, she noticed movement in the back of the room. Instinctively, she knew John had arrived. One day that sixth sense about him would fade. She anticipated that day's arrival. Bo moved past him and headed to the Vegas. She was close enough to hear their conversation but decided not to. When the Commissioner sat on the row behind them, she silently cheered his show of support.

Footsteps sounded behind Evangeline. Without turning around, she knew Cristian had been brought into the room. Then, Natalie arrived. The atmosphere of the room changed immediately. Evangeline turned her back to the younger woman and the rest of the spectators.

She and Cristian sat. He leaned toward her. "How much does she know?"

"You asked me not to tell her so I didn't. I don't know why she's here."

He glanced quickly over his shoulder. "She knows something."

She touched his shoulder until he turned around. "Whatever she knows isn't important. Don't lose focus."

"I won't. I'll deal with her later."

- - -

Cristian listened in awe as Evangeline gave her opening statement. Her undefeated reputation spoke volumes about her legal prowess. Photos of Jamie had spilled from Antonio's wallet as he sang Evangeline's praises as an excellent attorney who helped him regain custody of his daughter. Cristian remembered a couple of Evangeline's high profile cases. Back then, he never imagined being in Mitch Laurence or Todd Manning's situation. It's funny how a person's life changed with one bad decision.

"The defense calls Commissioner Bo Buchanan as it's first witness."

A slight gasp sounded as Bo took the stand. In that short moment, Cris and Evangeline locked eyes. He frowned with a silent question. _Was it Natalie?_ A quick nod of Evangeline's head provided his answer. His hands clinched together under the table. How could he have been so wrong about her?

"Commissioner Buchanan, who is the man sitting at the defense table?"

"Until recently, we believed he was John Doe, a man impersonating Cristian Vega."

"But you no longer believe that. Why?"

"DNA evidence proves that he is really Cristian Vega."

"In your expert opinion as an officer of the law, how does this reflect on his conviction?"

"At the time of his confession, he believed that he had been programmed to have Cristian Vega's memories. Under different circumstances, we would have investigated his identity and discovered the truth prior to his conviction."

"What circumstances are you referring to?" she asked.

"His confession changed everything. Once we had that on record, we had no cause to test his DNA or investigate what he claimed happened. In fact, he was emphatic about going through with the proceedings. He didn't want to pretend to be someone he wasn't."

"In hindsight, do you wish you had done things differently?"

Bo nodded. "As soon as I found out the truth—that he isn't John Doe but Cristian Vega and my niece's husband—I couldn't ignore it. What happened to Cristian was not fair. I hope now the judicial system will correct our previous mistake."

A loud cry came from the back of the room. Cris turned in his seat and saw a flash of flaming red hair disappear through the door. _Natalie_. A moment later, John McBain ran after her.

Judge Grant's gavel echoed loudly in the air. "Order in the court!"

The door closed behind their exit. Cris balled his hands into his fists. Rage burned inside him and he wasn't sure what infuriated him more. Natalie's reaction or John McBain running to her rescue.

"Damn you both to hell," he muttered under his breath.

The soft floral scent of Evangeline's perfume drifted straight toward him. He shifted in his seat. Immediately, his gaze locked on her brown eyes. Understanding reflected in her expressive orbs. But not pity. Never pity. Just from looking at her, the anger faded. The power of that moment was overwhelming.

- - -

Natalie's loud exit quickly ended that day's proceedings. The judge ordered everyone to return the following morning. Evangeline breathed a sigh of relief. Her next witness was John and she didn't want him to speak about Cristian's case after comforting the other man's wife just moments before. She spoke honestly when she told Cristian that she didn't want John back. The detective was not the man she thought he was. The John she loved was honorable. There was no honor in what he did with Cristian's DNA report and she intended to show that in court. Tomorrow.

Cristian's guard came to take him away. She tried to reassure him with a smile. The look on his face when Natalie ran out screamed bloody murder. Of course, his reaction was understandable, but that was not how she wanted the judge to see him. Cristian was a strong, courageous man who denied himself the love of his family in order to protect them. Honor vibrated from him in the way he spoke and carried himself. If only John McBain was half the man Cristian Vega was revealing himself to be.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Cris looked away for a brief moment. "Mighty McBain ran after Natalie. He's always running after her." He paused a second as if he was considering his words. "I read the papers. I know about the Killing Club killer and how he tied you and Natalie to a stake. I know the decision John made."

She stiffened. She relieved the horror of her abduction and almost fiery death in nightmares at least once a week. A reminder now caught her unprepared. "That's over and done."

"Something like that is hard to forget."

"I'd rather not talk about it." She glanced at the guard. He looked ready to drag Cristian from the room. "Look, you have to go and I need to prepare for tomorrow. Try to get some rest. Tomorrow will be long and grueling."

"You too," he said. "I mean it, Evangeline. You've done the hard part. The Court is listening to us. Just relax. Promise me, you won't stay up all night worrying."

"I don't do that."

He smiled. "Liar." He briefly touched her hand and then the guard took him away.

"Evangeline Williamson, what on earth are you doing?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "Todd Manning, why do you care?"

His soft chuckle encouraged her to meet the curious stare in his blue eyes. His mouth curved into a crooked smile. The cleared courtroom suddenly felt intimate. Evangeline quickly gathered her notes and files and stuffed them into her case.

"Slow down," Todd said. "You don't have to rush on my account."

"I'm not. I have work to do."

"I heard you were resurrecting the dead. I had to see it for myself. You should have told me. The Sun could have had an exclusive. I can see your beautiful face gracing the cover. We'd sell out in minutes."

She couldn't stop the blush from heating her cheeks, but she tried her best to play it off. "Look, if you're here to hassle me about Kevin, don't. We're having dinner together and nothing you say will change my mind."

Todd's crooked smile widened into a mischievous grin. "Wait until you hear what I have to say before you carve those words in stone. You know I'm not good when it comes to resisting a challenge."

_Oh, boy_, Evangeline thought, zeroing in on the dangerous glint in his eyes, _what am I getting myself in to?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I don't have time for this." Evangeline grabbed her briefcase and moved to leave.

Todd caught her hand and stopped her from going very far. "Wait, don't run away."

"I'm not running away." The warmth of his touch surprised her. Her skin tingled like an electrical charge zipped through her. She tugged her hand free and shoved it inside her jacket pocket. "I'm trying to save Cristian's life."

"By rushing to have dinner with Kevin." He chuckled. "That doesn't add up. Not even for a smart woman like you. Trust me on this, Evangeline, Kevin is not the man you think he is."

"Kevin's my friend. You're my friend, too. Don't make me choose between you."

She spun on her heels and stormed down the courtroom aisle to the door. Todd called out to her just as she closed her hand around the doorknob.

"What if it comes down to that?" he asked.

She flipped her hair over her back as she looked over her shoulder at him. "It won't."

- - -

Half a dozen times, Evangeline considered canceling dinner with Kevin. The conversation with Todd wasn't the reason. Well, not entirely. She knew the animosity between uncle and nephew had nothing to do with her. Both men would jump on any reason to spit nails at each other. She just happened to be the current common denominator between the two. With everything happening in her professional life taking top precedence, she didn't have anything extra to prevent a war between Kevin and Todd.

"A penny for your thoughts," Kevin said. He poured more wine into her glass.

"Surely, my thoughts are worth more than that." Evangeline took a sip of wine. The robust flavor awakened her taste buds. She redirected her attention to the prime rib that covered a large section of her plate.

"Definitely, but I didn't want to overplay my hand." His brown-eyed gazed fixed her with an intent stare as she dug into her steak. "I was beginning to wonder if you were a vegan. I don't have to wonder anymore."

She finished chewing and swallowed. "Is that your not so subtle way of calling me a pig?"

"Who me?" A huge smile complimented his handsome face. "No, I'm enjoying this. You've been in la la land since we sat down. It's good to have you back with me."

She frowned. "I haven't been that distant."

"Not intentionally," he said. "Correcting the wrongs of our judicial system requires a lot of brain work. I thought dinner would help you unwind."

She placed her fork on the plate and leaned back against her chair. The background noise of the Palace's restaurant ceased to exist. Preparing Cristian's case consumed her thoughts, at least that's what she told herself. Kevin's view of her work habits forced her to accept that not all was true. The case was indeed important, but it was thoughts of Cristian, the man, that kept her up at night. She had no business thinking of him in any way other than professionally. Despite his denials, she knew he still loved his wife. She refused to allow herself to be second best to Natalie Buchanan Vega ever again.

"What now?" Kevin asked.

She frowned. "What?"

"You had the strangest look on your face. Do you want to talk about it? Is defending Cristian taking a huge toll on you? Maybe you should consider sharing the load with another attorney."

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"That's because she's with you."

Todd's unexpected arrival made Evangeline want to scream. Not again!

"Todd, don't."

He ignored her warning. "What's your goal this time, Kevin? You broke Kelly down until she was kidnapping babies and popping pills. Now, she's in jail for stealing a baby she thought would save her marriage. What do you plan for Evangeline?"

"You know what, Todd, I'm sick of you and your jealousy—"

Todd laughed. Evangeline cringed from the sound.

"That's right," Kevin said. "You've always been jealous of me and my relationship with _my_ mother."

"You're sick."

Kevin ignored Todd's accusation. "No, I'm finally seeing you for the twisted bastard you are. Get a life, Todd."

"How can you stand this pompous asshole?" Todd asked, looking at Evangeline. "You can do so much better."

"I asked you not to do this," she said.

"I don't want to see you make a mistake."

"The only mistake she'd make would be to listen to you!" Kevin rose from his chair. "Leave us alone before security kicks you out."

Todd's eyes flashed with fire. "I won't let you hurt her."

"She doesn't want you, Todd," Kevin said. "Leave now while you still have an ounce of dignity."

"Evangeline?"

She sighed. The sad note in Todd's voice toyed with her emotions. What did it all mean?

The answer eluded her and she was too drained to push herself for the truth. "Todd, please. Just go. We'll talk later."

He nodded once. "Yes, we will."

After he left, Kevin returned to his seat. They resumed their conversation, but the atmosphere had changed. Deep inside, she sensed that Kevin felt the shift, too.

- - -

After the disastrous dinner, Evangeline went home and spent the rest of the night preparing for the next session in court. Cristian warned her about staying up all night, worrying. His awareness of her habits surprised him. With his future at stake, he shouldn't have been concerned about her welfare. But he was. Whenever they met, she sensed him penetrating her on a deeper level. His questions about her and John weren't idle topics of conversation. For some strange reason, she truly believed he cared.

After a few hours of sleep, she woke up energized about the day. Deep in her soul, she felt Judge Grant would see Cristian's situation the way she did. She grabbed her notes and headed to court.

The initial court proceedings were quiet. Not so today. A swarm of press filled the building. Evangeline pushed through the journalists with a terse, "No comment." Bo met her at the end of the hall. He and O'Reilly escorted her inside. So far, the police had effectively kept the courtroom free of the news cameras and pestering news personnel. She patted Bo's shoulder as she set her briefcase on the defense table.

"Thanks. I didn't expect the attention."

"Todd ran an article in The Sun—"

"No!" Her mouth dropped open. "Why?"

"He wanted the scoop. Of course, it's mostly a speculation piece, but it was enough to get the vultures out and in a frenzy. I radioed O'Reilly about the media coming to your place. He said all was quiet there. I'm assigning another officer to you now that this case is receiving public attention. Hesser won't take this turn of events any better than he did you taking Cristian's case."

"I know." She ran a hand through her hair. "Have there been any leads on the men who tried to run me off the road?"

"We found their vehicles in a salvage yard."

"Was there anything to trace the connection back to Hesser?"

Bo shook his head. "The vehicles were torched. They removed the VINs. CSU is combing the charred remains for anything."

"Will you keep me updated?"

"Of course." Bo's cell phone rang and he stepped away to answer it.

Fear and anger knotted inside her. How dare Carlo Hesser think so little of her life? Who was he to decide anyone's fate? Rattled by her thoughts, she tore into her briefcase. Paper flew everywhere. Suddenly, Cristian was at her feet, picking everything up.

She stooped to help, but he waved her away.

"I got it," he said.

A guard hovered close behind him, but Cristian ignored the uniformed man. The second he walked into the courtroom, he noticed Evangeline. She seemed tense. Her hands shook and erratic emotions vibrated from her usual cool exterior. In another place and time, he'd reach out and soothe her with the touch of his hand. But not now. Not while he was a prisoner.

He righted her papers and placed them on the table. She gave him a tight smile.

"Thanks."

He nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she snapped.

He took her still trembling hands between his. "You're shaking like a leaf." Without considering the ramifications, he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Awareness charged the air. He swallowed hard, intent on ignoring the heat that warmed him from her soft flesh. "John's taking the stand today, isn't he?"

She jerked free and stiffly sat on her chair. "Yes, he does. Why don't you have a seat? The court room is starting to fill."

He glanced around. Sure enough, people had started to come inside. Antonio and their mother waved from the back. Lindsay stepped inside with RJ close behind her. More familiar faces entered. Yet, so far, Natalie was a no show.

He moved around Evangeline and claimed his chair. "Are you nervous about questioning McBain?"

"No," she said. "He needs to be accountable for his actions."

"He'll say that I told him not to tell anyone," Cristian said. "That's true. I didn't want my family to know."

"That doesn't excuse his actions," she said, her voice softening. "You were in an impossible situation. He took advantage of that."

A few minutes later, the bailiff ordered everyone to stand. Judge Grant entered and the court proceedings began again.

John took the stand without hesitation. His eyes held a steely glint. Cristian's chest tightened. He knew this would be hard for Evangeline. She was a strong woman, but McBain hurt her deeply. Questioning her former love about his duplicity in front of an avid crowd could be the hardest thing she ever faced. Cristian's heart swelled knowing that she undertook that heart-wrenching task to save his life.

"For the record, will you state your name and occupation?" Evangeline said.

"I'm Lieutenant John McBain, Chief of Detectives with the Llanview Police Department."

"Prior to joining the police department, where did you work?"

"I was a Special Agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigations," John answered.

"So, would it be fair to say that you are an expert on the proper procedure for handling an investigation?"

John's mouth tightened. "Yes, you could say that."

"Is it a fact that the man we previously knew as John Doe is really Cristian Vega?"

"Yes, that's a fact. As you know, the DNA tests confirmed it."

"Tell us about the DNA tests," she said.

He stiffened. "What do you want to know?"

"How were the tests conducted?"

"Natalie Vega supplied me with a sample of her husband's DNA and you gave me a coffee cup that Carlotta Vega had used. You then gave both samples to an associate at the hospital who later confirmed that he," John said, pointing at Cristian, "is really Cristian Vega."

"Who received the results of that test?"

"I did."

"Did anyone else?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, I was the only recipient."

"When did you get the results?"

"The day he was transported to Statesville Prison," John answered.

"Did you speak with anyone about the results?"

"I spoke to Cristian Vega. I told him that the DNA test revealed his true identity."

"Did you speak with anyone else?"

"No, I did not. He asked me not to."

"And so despite this being grounds for further investigation into his case, you adhered to his wishes and didn't tell anyone? Not even your superior, Commissioner Bo Buchanan?"

John's jaw tightened. "No, I didn't tell anyone."

"What did you do with the test results?"

"You know what I did with them!" he snapped back at her.

Evangeline didn't flinch. "The Court doesn't know."

"You are instructed to answer the question," Judge Grant said.

"I...um..." John swallowed hard. "I filed the results in a box and placed the box inside my closet."

"Which closet?" Evangeline asked.

"The one at my apartment."

A wave of shock rippled through the courtroom. The judge slammed her gavel down several times until the room became quiet again.

"Was this standard procedure?"

"No."

Evangeline stepped back to the table and moved behind Cristian. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "That information could have prevented this man from serving a life sentence in prison. Why didn't you feel compel to tell the truth about his identity?"

"I don't know."

"Is it true that soon after Mr. Vega entered the prison you began a romantic relationship with Mr. Vega's wife?"

John's face turned bright red. "You have no right to go there! This is not about Natalie. You're angry with me. Don't bring her into this."

"This has absolutely nothing to do with me," Evangeline said. "I am not the person unjustly serving time because an officer of the law decided to hide evidence that could exonerate me inside his closet."

"Dammit, Evangeline—"

The judge slammed her gavel before John could say more. Evangeline held up her hands. "I have no further questions for this witness, your Honor."

"You may not," Judge Grant said, "but I do. I'll see you and the Commissioner in my chambers immediately following today's proceedings. Ms. Williamson, do you have anyone else to call?"

"Yes, your Honor. I'd like to call Dr. Brian Jamison to the stand."

John stormed from the stand and out the courtroom. Evangeline put the detective through it and Cristian enjoyed every moment of watching McBain squirm. But what toll did the interrogation take on Evangeline? He watched Evangeline gather her notes. Her eyes danced as she quickly scanned her list. On the outside, she presented the demeanor of a cool, calm professional. Inside, he wondered if her heart hurt. He wished he could be the person to soothe her pain.

"We're almost there," Evangeline whispered to him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine."

She squeezed his hand. Anticipation pulsed between them. He wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come. The moment passed. The psychiatrist took the stand and Cristian listened to the other man's responses to Evangeline's questions.

"You recently interviewed Mr. Vega, is that correct?"

"Yes, I did."

"What can you tell us about his current mental state?"

"He has been through a great deal during the last two years, but now, his mental capacity is excellent."

"What can you tell us about the past two years?"

"During our interview, he told me how he's had flashes of memory where he was held captive and where someone hypnotized him and manipulated his memories."

"Is the common term for that brainwashing?"

"Yes, that's the term used in popular culture," Dr. Jamison said.

"As an expert in the field of psychiatry, would you say that brainwashing is fact or fiction?"

"It is indeed fact. There are many documented studies where subjects have been placed in dire situations and forced to respond to triggers."

"What kind of triggers?" Evangeline asked.

"Triggers can be a word, a musical tone or a snap of fingers. I've read some cases where certain smells have triggered a response."

"Would you say that Mr. Vega experienced this form of control?"

"Yes, I would. He believed that Cristian Vega's memories were implanted inside his mind. This led him to be unsure of his true identity. When a trigger prompted him to attack his own brother, his suspicions were confirmed."

"His suspicion that he was not really Cristian Vega?"

Dr. Jamison nodded. "Yes, from what he knew about Cristian Vega, he knew the man would never try to take his own brother's life."

"Have you identified the trigger that controlled Mr. Vega?"

"Yes, it's a series of words spoken in a singsong cadence. The trigger no longer has any effect on Mr. Vega."

Evangeline frowned. "How can you be sure?"

"He and I tested it. Now, that Mr. Vega is aware of the trigger and the control it had over of him, he's been able to defeat its ability to control him."

"At the time the DNA results were revealed to Mr. Vega, do you believe Mr. Vega was in his right state of mind to keep those results a secret from his family?"

"Mr. Vega and I discussed his decision," the psychiatrist said, "and we talked about his state of mind at that time. At that point, he believed he had killed a person in cold blood and feared for the safety of his family. He also feared their rejection if they discovered the truth about what had happened to him. Everything had been raw and fresh. He was alone and didn't feel he could discuss the situation with those close to him. Since that time, he's had time to reflect on that moment. He believes, and I concur, that no, he was not in his right state of mind at that time."

"In your expert opinion, do you believe Mr. Vega poses a threat to society?"

Dr. Jamison shook his head. "No, I do not."

"Thank you, Dr. Jamison. I have no further questions."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Judge called for a brief recess following Dr. Jamison's testimony. Evangeline tried to maintain a calm demeanor, but inside, her hopes soared. Maybe Judge Grant had heard enough. Maybe justice would prevail and Cristian would go home a free man. Evangeline crossed her fingers and said a quick prayer.

"Do you have any more witnesses?" Cristian asked.

Evangeline shook her head. "No, Dr. Jamison was the last person I had scheduled for today."

"What about me?" he asked.

Before Evangeline could answer, the bailiff ordered everyone to stand. The Judge returned and took her seat. The courtroom became quiet. Tension crackled inside the austere setting.

"Will the defendant please stand?"

Cristian and Evangeline stood. Her heart thudded wildly inside her chest. _This is it_, Evangeline thought. The Court had made a decision.

"After reviewing the testimony presented, I have no choice but to overturn the conviction against the man previously known as John Doe. Cristian Vega, you are free to go."

Pandemonium unleashed inside the courtroom. Carlotta and Antonio reached for Cristian. Evangeline stepped aside. Joy filled her from head to toe. This was the best part about her job, seeing the happiness it gave her clients when her hard work paid off.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Bo usher John toward the Judge's chambers. She sighed. As long as she lived, she'd never understand the choices John made. Having Natalie couldn't have been worth the price of his career or the life of another man. Maybe keeping Cristian's secret hidden had nothing to do with Natalie. Whatever the reason, Evangeline washed her hands of it. She refused to make herself responsible for her former lover's woes. Only he could face them and most likely, he'd do that alone.

Eventually, everyone filed from the courtroom until only Evangeline and Cristian remained. His soulful brown eyes gleamed with gratitude. Heat burned just below the surface, but Evangeline refused to acknowledge that. She wasn't ready to face what that meant.

"You did it," he said, giving her an appreciative smile. "I'm not even really surprised that you did."

"We had a strong case," she said. "Justice prevailed this time."

"And I have you to thank for it."

He pulled her in a bear hug against his body. The solid wall of his chest awakened her senses. She felt soft, feminine and cherished within the warmth of his embrace. Her arms closed around him, as she closed her eyes.

- - -

"This victory celebration is just as much yours as it is mine," Cristian said. He handed Evangeline a glass of champagne from the tray of Capricorn's many servers. So many things had changed since he left. His brother owning Capricorn was just a part of a long list. Cristian's head worked overtime to reconcile the differences. He supposed the biggest change of them all was Natalie. She no longer held claim to his heart. She never would again.

"No," Evangeline said. "This is all yours. What is the first thing on your list?"

"My list?" He cocked an eyebrow. "How did you know I had one?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just had a feeling."

"Well, right now, I plan to enjoy every day."

"I have a feeling your family will make sure of that."

He glanced at Carlotta, Antonio and little Jamie. The trio hadn't stopped grinning at him. He smiled in return. Their love meant everything to him. With his family in his corner, he believed in his future again.

"What's on your agenda, counselor?"

Evangeline shrugged. "I can't say. Bo is still looking into Hesser's henchmen, the ones who ran me off the road. I plan to press charges against them and investigate Hesser. Fresh charges are being brought against him, but I'm still a little worried about you."

"Don't be. I can take care of myself," he assured her. The police guard hovered nearby. "How long will Bo keep him around for you?"

"I haven't spoken to him about it. I'm pretty sure O'Reilly's days as my personal bodyguard are numbered. The Department can't spare the expense. I'll be okay."

"Yes, you will," Cristian said, "because when O'Reilly's done, I'm taking over."

She shook her head. "I can't let you do that. You need to get your life back in order. You can't do that worrying about me."

"If I know you're safe, I won't have to worry."

"I won't let you put your life on hold because of me," she said. "And that's the end of that."

She set her champagne glass on the counter and grabbed her purse. "My next big case is coming up. I'd better get started on it."

"Am I allowed to walk you to your car or is that off limits, too?"

"That's allowed." She smiled.

Several people stopped them before they reached the parking lot. Everyone congratulated them on their success. Cristian gave Evangeline all the credit. Until she walked into the visiting room, he'd resolved himself to a life behind bars. She made him see the error of his thoughts. He was glad that he listened to her. He had a feeling that the moment she entered his life, everything in his world had changed.

- - -

Although O'Reilly trailed her every step, Evangeline felt a hundred times safer with Cristian walking beside her. She tried to tell herself it was just her imagination, but the excuse seemed trite. Cristian's gentle, artistic nature housed a volatile passion. She sensed it with every glance and accidental touch. The possibility of what could happen if she put her guard down frightened her. When he offered to serve as her protector, she knew that would never work. She couldn't take the risk of getting hurt again.

"This is it," she said as they reached her car. "You saw me safely here. Now, please go inside and enjoy yourself. It's long overdue and you certainly deserve it."

"I wish you could stay longer." He took the keys from her hand and deftly unlocked her door.

"Maybe next time."

He released a faint chuckle. "Why do I get the feeling you're blowing me off?"

"I'm not!"

"She protests too passionately and too loudly." He grinned as he returned her keys. "It's okay. I understand. You're probably tired of me."

"Not hardly. I'm so happy for you, Cristian. I can't explain it, but presenting your case to the Court has been my most rewarding experience as an attorney." Heat flushed her cheeks. Her admission left her embarrassed. She pressed a hand to her face. "That sounded ridiculously lame, didn't it?"

"Not at all," he said quietly. The nearby streetlamp cast a warm glow on his handsome face, revealing the sincerity of his words. "I'm honored. I wish there was a way I could repay you for everything you've done."

"I don't want your money. I told you that. This case was pro bono."

"And I told you that was unacceptable," he countered. "We agreed to a painting, but that seems so inadequate for what you've done for me."

"That's because you don't know how much joy your artwork brings. I have one of your pieces hanging in my bedroom. I can't tell you how it inspires me every morning when I wake up and every night before I go to sleep."

"Maybe you could show it to me."

"Maybe."

Suddenly the idea of Cristian Vega in her bedroom seemed dangerously appealing. Her breath caught in her throat and longing lodged in her soul. Intense heat flared in Cristian's brown eyes as if he was reading her thoughts. He settled his hand at her waist and pulled her to him. She leaned toward him like a moth to a flame. Alarm bells rang in her head. Caution warned her to stop, but his grip was too firm and his intent too exciting. Her eyes closed and her mouth parted in anticipation of his kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Desire swelled inside Evangeline the moment Cristian's lip touched hers. His tongue pulsated inside her mouth. Hunger drove the kiss into another dimension. Cristian awakened desires that had been ignored for far too long. Promises hinged in the recesses of her mind as the kiss ended. She stepped free of his embrace and raised a trembling hand to her mouth.

"That probably shouldn't have happened," he murmured, tracing the outline of her bottom lip, "but I'm not apologizing for it. I'll see you later. Have a good night."

He stepped back into the shadows of the night. The heavy thud of his boots faded on the sidewalk and the dark outline of his well-formed body disappeared inside Capricorn.

Recovery came slowly. She inhaled slow, deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Cristian Vega was supposed to be off limits, but how could she maintain her resolve when he kissed her like that?

"Evangeline!"

"Dammit," she muttered under her breath. Had the red-haired shrew witnessed the kiss? After a successful day in court and a delicious kiss to end the night, Evangeline was in no mood to engage in a battle of words with the spoiled Buchanan princess.

Evangeline pulled her car door open and tossed her purse inside. She prepared to move onto the driver's seat but Natalie arrived.

"Wait!" Natalie screeched. "I know you heard me."

"Half of the East Coast heard you."

"I'm in no mood for your smart mouth—"

"I'm never in the mood for yours." Evangeline sighed. "Look, Natalie, as entertaining as you can be to a masochist, that's not my idea of a good time. Why don't you go inside and enjoy the celebration?"

"Why don't you just go to hell?" Natalie snapped. "You think you're so high and mighty and so damned smart. You should have _asked me_ before you went to court to save _that_ man!"

"That man happens to be your husband," Evangeline said. "You should be thanking me instead of hurling accusations! What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Thank you? You don't deserve thanks! He's not really Cristian—"

"DNA proves otherwise and the Court agrees with me." Evangeline shook her head. "I don't get you at all. Your husband is back. He's gone through hell, but he made it back. All he wants is to have a good life and you're angry. Dear God, she's angry! _Why_ are you angry? What right do _you_ have to be angry? If anyone should be pissed, it's Cristian and he's not! If I were him, I'd be mad as hell. But here you are, raving like a hellcat. You think the world revolves around you, Natalie, but here's a newsflash for you. The world does not rotate according to your whim. So get over yourself and get out of my way before the tires of my car confuse your face with pavement!"

"You bitch!" Natalie raised her hand as if to strike.

Evangeline's hand balled into a fist. Her days of taking Natalie's crap were over. If the little girl wanted to get physical, Evangeline was ready to show Natalie what years of martial arts had taught.

"Stop!" Todd jumped in seconds before the first blow hit. "While I love a good catfight as much as the next guy, Evangeline, you're too good for this. Natalie isn't worth the effort."

"Damn you, Todd," his niece muttered.

"You're welcome to come right along with me," he said with a smirk. "Why don't you go home before you shame the family?"

"This has nothing to do with you—"

"Don't think for one minute I'm stepping in because of you. If I didn't care about Evangeline's reputation, I'd let her wipe the floor with you and enjoy the show. You, on the other hand, aren't worth my time. So scram before I change my mind!"

Natalie bristled from Todd's attack. Evangeline stood poised, ready if the younger woman decided not to walk away. After a few tense seconds passed, Natalie drew in a hissing breath and stepped back.

"This isn't over," the woman-child warned.

Evangeline's stare didn't waver. "Yes, it is."

"Good_bye_." Todd pushed the word out through his gritted teeth.

Natalie quickened her pace and disappeared into the night.

"I had it under control," Evangeline said.

Todd flashed her with a rare grin. "I know. Getting under her skin is too much fun to pass up."

He finished with a chuckle. His obvious delight cut the remaining tension that had lingered inside her. She relaxed and joined in with a giggle.

"I shouldn't encourage you."

"Why not?" He smiled. "It's fun."

"Right." Evangeline rested her backside against her car. "Okay, so why were you out here?"

"I was looking for you." His voice softened. "I wanted to personally congratulate you. You never cease to amaze me."

"Thanks, but I didn't really do anything extraordinary. Cristian was given a raw deal, and the Court didn't have all the information."

"And you fought like hell for him. Regardless the toll it took on you."

She frowned. "What toll? I didn't have anything at stake."

"You annihilated John on the stand. That couldn't have been easy."

She remembered the look of betrayal that flashed in John's eyes as she interrogated him. He had no right to blame her for his actions. Yes, he hurt her. Deeply. But what he did to Cristian was disgusting. He dishonored the badge he cherished so much.

"Evangeline?" Todd took her hand. "You know you deserve better, right?"

She squeezed his hand and smiled. "I know."

- - -

"Are you sure about that?" Antonio pointed at the papers in Cristian's hand. "Don't do something in the heat of the moment that you may regret later."

A week of freedom brought amazing clarity to Cristian. Everything felt new and exciting. He spent a lot of time walking around and reacquainting himself with life. Every day, he learned something new about himself. That morning, he awakened with the full knowledge that the day had arrived for him to officially start over.

"Divorce is final. There's no going back," his brother warned.

"I know. That's what I want. I can't live in the past and I can't pretend that our relationship isn't over."

Antonio poured coffee into a mug and slid it down the diner's counter toward Cristian. "You're hurt because she hasn't come to see you. Maybe she's scared and hurt. You let her believe you were dead. As much as I'm glad to have you back, I wasn't happy with your decision."

"But you and Mamí love me enough that that one mistake doesn't outweigh what you feel for me. You love me unconditionally. That's how I loved Natalie, but she didn't love me the same."

"Maybe she just needs time—"

"Antonio, you're playing devil's advocate and I appreciate it, but you're wasting your time. I don't love her." He added sugar and cream to his coffee as he continued to speak. "Look, I've had a lot of time to think about this...even before Evangeline showed up and made me an offer of a lifetime. Natalie is not the type of woman I want or need. Maybe there's a guy out there she's perfect for, but I'm not that guy. For a long time, I wanted to be."

"What changed?"

Cristian swallowed hard. While he'd often thought about his relationship with his wife, he hadn't spoken about it as much. Voicing the words hurt. Not because he still cared about her, but because of how much he'd lost in believing a lie.

"Cris?" Antonio nudged his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Cristian coughed once and forced himself to get the words out. "You asked me what changed. Do you remember how I 'disappeared'? When everyone thought I was dead, but those bastards had me on that slave ship? Do you know what happened?"

"You went after them."

"Do you know why?"

"You were protecting Natalie," Antonio said. "Where are you going with this?"

"All she had to do was throw the pool game. They asked her to lose one lousy game and she refused. Pride, ego, pure-selfishness...or total stupidity. I can't be sure of her reasons, but that one self-centered act changed my life forever. I lost over _two_ years of my life, man! And I'll never get them back and _she_ can't bring herself to come see _me_. Hell, she didn't even recognize me when I came back. How could I possibly love someone like her? I swear to you, Antonio, I can't get her out of my life fast enough."

- - -

"You are one hard woman to track down."

Evangeline smiled at Kevin. They'd played phone tag for over a week until he pinned her down to Sunday brunch at the Palace. After the server brought their coffee, she answered him.

"I've been busy."

"A big court win will do that," he said. "This is late and overdue...congratulations!"

"I think the huge bouquet of flowers and the beautiful card conveyed that sentiment."

"So you got them," he said with a grin.

"You know I did. I sent you a thank you note."

"It's not the same as seeing your beautiful smile."

Heat filled her cheeks. "You are so good for my ego."

He shrugged. "I'm just calling it the way I see it."

The server returned to take their orders. After she left, Evangeline noticed that someone or something behind her had captured Kevin's attention. She yearned to turn around and follow the direction of his gaze, but decorum forced her to sit still. Yet, she couldn't resist the urge to say something.

"What's back there?"

"Huh?"

She bit back a laugh. Kevin Buchanan was rarely flustered. "Nothing."

He gave Evangeline his full attention. "What did you say?"

"Only because I'm dying to know...what were you looking at?"

"Hi, Kevin." A soft, feminine voice drifted from behind Evangeline. "Hi, Evangeline."

"Rachel," he said. His eyes sparkled with interest. "What brings you back to Llanview?"

"A once in a lifetime opportunity at _Crave_ as editor."

"I bet Nora is thrilled," Evangeline said. "I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned it."

"Daniel's keeping her pretty busy. Besides, I swore her to secrecy."

Kevin frowned. "Why?"

"I prefer to ease myself back into Llanview's culture instead of having it shoved down my throat at once." She laughed. "It's great to see you again, Kevin. You too, Evangeline."

"The pleasure has been all mine," he said, a husky note to his voice.

Evangeline's eyes widened. She remembered Nora mentioning that Rachel and Kevin once were an item. Maybe history was on the verge of repeating itself.


	13. Chapter 13

Eyes Wide Open by niklovr

Chapter 13

A huge bouquet of long-stemmed white roses greeted Evangeline when she arrived at her office. The sweet fragrance of the flowers overpowered her senses. Curiosity propelled her forward. With interest in Rachel gleaming in Kevin's eyes, Evangeline wondered why he was still sending her flowers. What was Cupcake up to now?

She set her briefcase on her desk and then reached for the card.

_To an amazing woman. _

_T._

"T?" She murmured. "Todd?"

A soft knock stopped her thoughts from going further. She turned to face her assistant. Dawn entered with a small stack of messages in her hand. "Your phone has been ringing off the hook since I came in this morning."

Evangeline looked at her watch. "I'm not that late."

"And I wasn't that early." Dawn half chuckled. "I haven't even listened to all the voice mails. The light is blinking like crazy."

"What do they want?" Evangeline asked as she took the slips of paper. "Is it good news or bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it. They all want you as their attorney." Dawn tilted her head to the side. "You haven't seen the papers this morning, have you?"

Evangeline's gaze moved from the roses to the messages in her hand and back to Dawn. "I'm almost afraid to. What was in _The Sun_?"

Her assistant grinned. "Not just _The Sun_. I'll get them off my desk. Hold on."

Evangeline moved behind her desk and sat. _Oh, boy_, she thought. _What has Todd done?_

Dawn returned with the newspapers. "_The Banner_ is singing your praises, too. Also..."

Evangeline groaned as Dawn laughed. "What else?"

"Rachel Gannon from _Craze Magazine_ called this morning. She said she wants to do a cover story on you."

"A cover story on _me_? Why? They're a fashion magazine."

"She said they're taking the magazine in a new direction. You better face it, Evangeline. Saving Cristian Vega's life has made you an instant celebrity. I wouldn't be surprised if Larry King wants to talk to you, too."

Evangeline made a face. "Get out of here!"

Dawn laughed. "Yes, ma'am."

Her assistant left and closed the door after her. Evangeline flipped through the messages. Every call was a potential client. The publicity of Cristian's case proved to be very, very good for business.

_Cristian_.

She subconsciously chewed her bottom lip. The mere thought of him brought tingles up and down her spine. Her mouth still burned from the heat of his kiss. She spent days avoiding this moment. Thinking about him was silly. The kiss didn't mean anything more than gratitude. Maybe he got a little carried away because she saved his life. That savior thing had many clients getting their emotions confused. Of course, the same happened with Cristian. Now that a few days had passed and the dust settled, he was no doubt getting on with his life.

- - -

"Hi! You're Cristian Vega."

The pretty brown-skinned woman's warm greeting caught Cristian by surprise. When he decided to stop by Evangeline's office, he hadn't known what to expect. Her reaction to his kiss didn't come as a shock so he waited a few days to adjust. In the meantime, he couldn't get her out of his head.

"I'm sorry about that," the woman said. "I guess I should have expected to see you here. Will you wait a moment while I see if she's available?"

Biting back a smile, he nodded. "Sure."

He stepped aside as she hurried to Evangeline's door. He strained to hear their conversation. A few words carried back to him.

Talented.

Handsome.

Brilliant artist.

Handsome.

_Hmm_, he thought. _They're discussing me_. A slow grin spread to his mouth. _Was Evangeline throwing out the compliments?_ He couldn't wait to find out.

A moment later, Evangeline's assistant stepped out of the office. Her grin matched his. "She'll see you now."

"Thank you," he said. As he moved past her, he wondered what made her so happy. Did she know something he didn't? Had Evangeline discussed what happened at Capricorn with her? He never considered Evangeline the kiss and tell type, but he could be wrong.

"Hi, Cristian." Evangeline stood behind her desk. A different vibe echoed in this room. Wariness shielded her like a cloak. She looked ready to bolt at any second. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, unable to resist teasing her just a little.

She glanced at the flowers on her desk and frowned. "No."

His eyes narrowed. "Where did you get those?"

"They're a gift, but you didn't come here to talk about flowers. Why are you here?"

"Do I need a reason?" His voice vibrated with hurt. He tried to keep the disappointment hidden, but it revealed itself without his permission.

Their eyes locked. Regret burned brightly in her chocolate eyes. She brushed her hair from her face with one hand. With the other, she pointed to a chair facing her desk. "I'm sorry. Please, have a seat. I'm happy to see you."

"Are you really?" He accepted her invitation and sat. "You didn't seem happy when I walked in. At least not like the woman out there. Is she always that happy?"

"Dawn?" Evangeline smiled. "She has her moments. You wouldn't want to make her mad. She's excited that you're here. She loves your art work."

"Has she bought any?" The words came out before he could stop them.

The beautiful attorney laughed. "Actually, yes. We both have."

"Thank you," he said, sincerely. "Lindsay is worried that my return from the dead will affect my credibility as an artist."

"You had extenuating circumstances." Brown eyes suddenly flashed with fire. "It's not like the last year of your life happened just so you could affect the prices of your work."

Her immediate defense warmed his heart. "No, but it has changed my life."

"For the better, I hope."

He nodded. "Definitely. I would have come by earlier but the last few days have been very busy. My phone has been off the hook with people wanting my story. I put them off, but I don't know how long that will work. I even received an offer from a publisher. They want me to write a book. Can you believe that? They think the world would love to read about what happened to me. I guess brain washing brings in the readers."

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing, yet. I told them I'd call them back, but to be honest, I don't know what to say. I'm an artist from Angel Square. I know nothing about the publishing world."

"I've negotiated a few contracts in my time," Evangeline said. "Would you like for me to look over them for you?"

He released a sigh of relief. "I'd appreciate it."

"Is that why you stopped by?" She visibly relaxed. "You shouldn't have worried about asking me to review a few contracts for you. I don't mind."

"Not pro bono," he stated.

"Cristian, please." She shook her head. "Taking and winning your case has given me publicity I never imagined. I feel like I owe you a commission."

"You don't owe me anything," he said quietly, "but I did come to ask you something. It has nothing to do with the law or anything like that."

Instantly, the invisible walls slowly started to close around her. He spoke quickly before she shut him out completely.

"Have dinner with me."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

He laughed. "That's not a good enough answer. I'll pick you up tonight at six. Dress casually."

"I didn't say 'yes.'"

He stood and moved to the door. "You didn't say 'no' either. You just said you can't, but I have faith in you. I say you can...and you will."

As he opened the door, he added, "By the way, I'm totally free now."

"What do you mean?"

"I served Natalie with divorce papers. That part of my life is officially over. Now, my real life can begin. I'll see you tonight."


	14. Chapter 14

Eyes Wide Open by niklovr

Chapter 14

"Coming!" Cristian wiped his paint stained hands on a cloth and half-jogged to answer his door. The pretty brown-skinned woman staring back at him surprised him. "Um, hi. Did Evangeline send you here?"

She shook her head. "No, this is a personal visit. Do you mind if I come in?"

"It's Dawn, right?" He asked as he stepped aside. "Come in. How can I help you?"

"I'm not sure if you can and I'm not sure if this is even the right thing to do."

He remembered her smiling face from earlier that morning. Now, she looked unsure and hesitant. "Why did you come here?"

She sighed and gave him a half smile. "First I need to apologize for earlier today."

"What did you do?"

"You don't remember?"

He grabbed two chairs and set them in the middle of the floor. With his outstretched hand, he offered her a seat. After she sat, he did the same. "Actually, all I remember is how nice you were. I asked Evangeline if you were always so happy. Otherwise..."

She laughed. "Oh! Well, that's good. That's what I was apologizing for. I'm not usually star struck, but when you walked in, I was...it was just really nice to meet you in person. Evangeline worked so hard on your case and to see you in person—"

"Okay, stop." He shook his head. "I understand. No apology necessary. Is that why you came over?"

He couldn't help but wonder or hope that Evangeline sent her assistant on a fishing expedition. If Dawn needed to relay information back to the beautiful attorney, he was happy to oblige.

She reached inside her purse and pulled out an envelope. Her hand shook as she handed it to him. "It's a baby."

Cris smiled as he looked at the image of the infant. "I can see that."

"Of course, you can. I'm sor—"

"Don't apologize," he said. "Just relax, take a deep breath and tell me what you want me to do."

"That's the problem. I don't know." She scooted her chair closer to his and gazed down at the photo. "When I came over here, I had the bright idea of asking you to paint a portrait of the baby from this photo. I was thinking of giving it to his father as a gift, but now, I'm not so sure about it. This could be the wrong thing to do. Sheesh. I'm never this indecisive."

"The father must mean a lot to you," Cris surmised.

"In a different life, I could have been John Michael's mother, but this life had a different outcome."

Cris became silent and listened to everything she wasn't saying. Her body language could fill a set of encyclopedias. He wondered if the child's father knew how much she still cared about him. "How did you get the photo?"

"Nikolas, John Michael's father, sent it to me. He wanted me to see his son."

Cris frowned. _What a cruel bastard_.

"No!" Dawn obviously read the look on his face. "He was happy. Nikolas and I keep in touch. He's had a rotten year. When he got his son back, he wanted to share it with the world. I'm glad he considers me to still be a part of that."

"Of his world."

She nodded.

"If you want to know what I think..."

"I do. I need a male perspective on this in a big way." She released a short laugh. "I don't want Nikky to take it the wrong way, you know. I care about him, but I'm not trying to worm my way back into his life."

"A portrait would be a nice, lasting gift to him and his son," Cris said. "I'll get started on it right away."

"Thank you." She glanced at her watch. "My lunch hour is almost up. Is it okay if I call you later about the cost or what have you?"

"Sure. My number is in the book."

Cristian smiled as she hurried to the door. He had the strongest feeling that he'd just made a new friend.

- - -

"You're working way too hard." Kevin entered Rachel's office amid chaos. People were running in and out and she was lost behind a stack of papers on her desk. "Don't you know it's lunch time?"

"Not when there's a deadline." She sat back and smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason?"

A hint of a blush colored her caramel hued cheeks. "I don't know. That sounds like a loaded question anyway."

"I wanted to see you and it looks like I arrived just in time. Come on. We're going to lunch."

He took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"I can't go," she argued. "This magazine is behind schedule. If we don't get it to the printer by five pm, this month's issue will be late and our advertisers and subscribers will want my head on a platter! I don't know what Blair did before, but she left me with quite a mess."

Kevin released her hand and shrugged off his jacket. "Let me help."

"Kevin."

"Rachel." He laughed when she made a face. "Once upon a time, I owned this magazine. Let me help you."

"I don't know..."

Her hesitation floored him. Had things really ended so badly between them?

"All I'm offering is help." He glanced at her desk and the trail of papers that led to the door. "From the look of it, you can use it."

She sighed. "You're taking my refusal personally."

"What other way should I take it?"

"Look, Kevin, this is not about you."

He nodded. "I know. This is about you accepting help. From me. My offer doesn't come with strings. It's not like I can't help. I can."

"I know you can." A frown furrowed her brow. "I can't let pride get in the way of what's important. Okay, I accept your offer."

"You won't regret this," he promised.

"I better not."

- - -

Five pm arrived quickly. Evangeline still hadn't gone through all her messages. Each hour, more calls came in. She became so tempted to hide behind voice mail. The influx of work was gratifying but left her little time to get her head on straight.

"I can stay," Dawn said from the door. "I know you have dinner plans. Get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you here alone to deal with this. I'll just call Cristian and cancel. He'll understand."

"I doubt it. You worked through lunch. Give yourself a break. Have some fun for a change."

"I have fun."

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I resent that!" Evangeline laughed. "I'm too busy! You go have fun for both of us."

"He didn't ask me out to dinner," her assistant coyly reminded her. "He asked you. Stop pretending like you're not interested. Goodbye, Evangeline. I will lock up."

"Not so fast." Todd squeezed past Dawn to enter Evangeline's office. "You can't leave, yet. I need your help."

"It's late, Todd," Evangeline said. "It'll have to wait until tomorrow. Goodnight, Dawn. I'll see you in the morning."

"I tried." Her assistant threw up her hands and shook her head.

"And I appreciate it."

Dawn closed the door upon her exit and Evangeline gave Todd a hard look. "You're still here."

"I told you I need you."

"It can't be too urgent since you waited until the end of the business day."

"We can discuss my needs over dinner," he said. "Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"I can't have dinner with you."

He cocked his eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I have plans. I guess that never crossed your mind."

He rubbed his jaw. "You'll just have to cancel them."

"Not this time."

"Who's the lucky guy? Don't tell me McBain. He doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as you. You're too good for him. You're smart enough to know this by now."

She put her most urgent files inside her briefcase before snapping it shut. "You're right. I am smart enough to know better. It's not John."

"Then who?"

She grabbed her purse and keys. "Why is that any of your business? Oh, wait. It's actually none of your business."

"Someone has to look out for you."

"Someone already does," she said.

"Who?"

"Me." She hurried to the door. "Come on. It's time to go. Call me in the morning and we'll talk."

"I hope you don't treat all your clients like this."

"I don't," she said with a smile. "Just you."

"Stop it," he said, returning her smile. "You're starting to make me feel special."

"Oh, Todd."

- - -

"Don't say it."

"Saying anything hadn't crossed my mind."

Evangeline heard Cristian moving around her living room as she hurriedly changed clothes. He was waiting outside her door when she arrived. Other than greeting her with a gorgeous grin, he hadn't said much. She knew a lecture about working too hard and too much was on the tip of his tongue.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable? I'll be ready in a minute."

"Take your time," he said. "You rush too much."

"I knew you wouldn't let it go."

"That's all I'm saying."

The deep, masculine chuckle that followed made her nerve endings tingle. Evangeline smiled as she tore off her business attire and changed into something casual. As she donned her favorite pair of low riding jeans and brown beaded top, she thought about the man waiting for her. Cristian definitely had a way about him. His brown eyes told her things she wasn't ready to ask. From his facial expressions, she knew where his head was, and if she didn't know, he willingly voiced his opinion. That ability alone made the man priceless.

So, why was she holding back?

How long would the past keep her bound? Her relationship with John was the first time she really allowed her emotions to cut loose. His inability to love her hurt more than she wanted to admit. During the prison riot, she had to face that her side of things wasn't truly over. But now in the aftermath of all that chaos, where did she truly stand? And could she trust her heart to a man with ties to Natalie?

Bit by bit, her excitement at spending time with Cris faded. Was she a fool to respond to the spark in his eyes? What if she was only his consolation prize? Didn't she deserve more than that?

"Evangeline!" He called from the other side of her bedroom door. "Do you need help?"

"No, um..."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm coming. Hold on."

She slid on a pair of boots and went to the door. To her surprise, he still stood there. His expressive face told her that he'd started to worry.

"What is it?" He took her hand. "Don't chicken out."

"Who's chickening out?" she asked, while wondering how the mere touch of his hand filled her with hope. "I'm ready. I'm dressed."

"That's what your mouth is saying." Continuing to hold her hand, he led her to the living room where they sat on her sofa. His hand remained strong and comforting on hers. "Why did you get all freaked out?"

"I'm not freaked out," she denied. "Why are we sitting down? Aren't you taking me out?"

"I'm not playing around here."

The seriousness of the conversation unnerved her. She pulled her hand free. "I didn't say you were."

"Well?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Just tell me the truth," he said. "Do you think I'm here because I want to get back at Natalie?"

"Wow!" A rush of air pushed from her chest.

He frowned. "What? That's it, isn't it? I'm right."

"I guess. Yeah, I wondered about that."

"Remember when I thought you were helping me to get back at John?" he asked.

"This is different."

"No," he said with a faint smile. "It's not. It's just a flipside of the coin. You told me that you were there because of me. You couldn't stand to see my life wasted. I believed you and I trusted you like I've never trusted anyone except family. Now, I'm asking you to do the same."

He stood. "I know trust is earned and I know you've been through a lot. McBain's a bastard for what he put you through. But I'm not him. Deep down, I think you already know that."

He bent forward and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. Then, he headed to the door.

The turn of events startled her. She scrambled to her feet. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"What about dinner?"

"We can do it another time. When you're sure about me and when you trust yourself. But don't worry. This isn't the last you'll see of me."

And just like that, he walked out the door. Evangeline dropped onto her sofa and thought about their conversation until the wee hours of the morning.


End file.
